Affaris of the Heart
by Meaka
Summary: What will happen now that Harry has lost the love of his life? Chapter 15 up finally!
1. Default Chapter

_**Affairs of the Heart**_

By Meaka

Rated PG

Harry leaned back in his chair and stretched. How long had he been here? Looking at his watch he saw that it was nearly eleven.

"_Shit, nearly five hours"_ he thought. Sighing he picked up the piece of parchment he had been working on and reread his essay for Snape. He then looked across the table to where Hermione was writing at full speed.

"Mione, would you be able to read this through for me?" he asked.

"Mmm, just a minute let me finish this little bit." She replied. Harry yawned and took a look around. The library was completely empty except for Ron who was pacing along the isles looking for another book. When Hermione had finished she reached across and took Harry's essay and started reading.

"Wow! I'm surprised Harry you have everything right" she smiled at him "I must be rubbing off on you after all" she said jokingly.

Harry just shrugged and gave her a small smile. _'If only you knew Hermione, if only you knew' _he thought sighing to himself.

It was another hour before they left the library and trudged back up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione said goodnight to her two best friends and went off to bed while Harry and Ron flopped down in their favourite chairs in front of the now nonexistent fire. They just sat there in silence for a while until Ron looked over at Harry who was just staring into the fireplace with a strange look on his face.

"You alright mate?" Ron called asked him. Harry who had been lost in thought was brought back to earth with a start at the sound of Ron's voice.

"Huh? What?"

Ron smirked.

"Why don't you just tell her mate!" he said getting up.

"Tell who what? What are you talking about?" he asked slightly bemused, but Ron just smirked even more and started walking off towards their dormitory. Harry could have sworn that he heard Ron mutter "Denial" as he made his way up the spiral staircase.

'_What was that all about?' _Harry thought as he leant back in his chair and again let himself become lost in thought.

"Come on Harry, wake up! We're going to miss breakfast if you don't get a move on."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was still sitting in the same chair as last night as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he realised that he must have fallen asleep there. He looked up to find Ron and Hermione standing over him looking slightly annoyed but amused at the same time.

"Bout time!" said Ron "Come on or there won't be anything left to eat before we have to go down to Hagrid's for class!"

"Ok, ok I'm up," Harry yawned, slowly getting to his feet and followed the others out of the portrait hole and down to the crowded Hall for breakfast

"Okay gather 'round. Gather 'round. Quiet please everyone!" Hagrid's voice called over the noisy student's who were packing up after their lesson. "Ok everyone listen up! I 'ave an assignment for yeh all. I'm going to split yeh all into pairs and I want yeh to choose a magical creature that we have studied over that last five years just to see what yeh remember before yeh have to take yer N.E.W.T.S in a few months. I want you to find out everything yeh can about yer creature what it looks like, what they're used for, where they come from, how long they've been around and anything else you can find out about them as well." he said smiling around at the class who all looked a little deflated at the news of even more homework to add to their ever increasing piles.

"Okay then," called Hagrid as he pulled out two pieces of parchment and clearing his throat. "When I call out yer names please come forward and pick what you want to study. Okay, errrr...Dean and...Ron, what animal would yeh like to do?" he asked handing them one of the parchment pieces to look at. Dean and Ron looked down the list and eventually decided to do Nifflers. Next was Lavender and Parvati, who decided to do the Unicorns.

"Harry...and...ummmm...Hermione" called Hagrid and they walked forward. Harry took the list from his outstretched hand and moved closer to Hermione, who read the list over his shoulder. He read through the list once then turned to look at Hermione. He could tell from the look in her eye that she was thinking the same thing he was and it was confirmed when they both said

"We'd like to do the Hippogriff". Smiling they handed the parchment back to Hagrid and returned to their spot beside Ron.

After each pair had chosen their creature, Hagrid told them that their assignments were due that time next week and that there would be no excuses for it being late. Just then they heard the distant ringing of the bell up at the school. The class grabbed their bags and slowly made their way back to the castle for lunch.

Later that night Hermione was sitting in front of the fire with Crookshanks on her knee talking to Ginny. Harry and Ron who still hadn't finished their homework were sitting at a nearby desk writing an essay on Banshees for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked her

"Shh!" Hermione hissed looking over to where the boys were writing to make sure they weren't listening "Not so loud!"

"Come on Hermione, he is going to find out sooner or later" "Then again he hasn't noticed yet so you never know," continued Ginny with a bit of a smirk. At this last comment Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered "Just like a typical male" to herself but smiling and looking over to the table at the same time. She then noticed Ginny still looking at her questioningly and said exasperatedly; "Okay, okay, don't worry! I'll tell him when the times right, I want it to be... special, that's all!"

"Okay fine!" said Ginny defensively "Just don't take forever alright?"

The next day was Saturday and if Harry had thought he was going to be able to relax, he was about to be proven wrong. Hermione insisted that they go to the Library and start on that Hippogriff assignment for Hagrid or they would never 'get it started let alone finished in time'. Harry knew that she was exaggerating, that Hermione wouldn't let that happen even if she made him stay up all night every night to get it done. So Harry, who knew that there was no point in arguing, found himself being dragged to the library by Hermione as soon as he had finished his breakfast.

"Why don't we start in this aisle?" said Hermione walking over to a shelf full of books. "You start at that end I'll start at this end and we'll meet in the middle," she said as she picked a random book off the shelf and started to flip through it.

It hadn't taken them to long before they had both reached the middle and each had many huge piles of books around them. Harry made sure he had a quill and parchment handy before sitting down on the floor behind Hermione, who had already written about a foot of notes, and leant lightly against her back. Hermione shivered slightly but Harry didn't seem to notice and picked up the closest book "_The A-Z of Magical Creatures"_ and started flipping through it. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for:

"_Hippogriffs are large magical animals that are half eagle, half horse. They have the ears, neck, mane, torso, and hind legs of a horse, but the wings, forelegs, and face are those of an eagle. It is about the size of a light riding horse. A hippogriff may be coloured russet, golden tan, or a variety of browns. The feathers are usually a different shade than the hide. The beak is ivory or golden yellow._

_They are very proud creatures and can be easily offended. You should NEVER insult a Hippogriff because it might be the last thing you do. To approach a Hippogriff, first, you stare it strait in the eye. Try not to blink too much or the Hippogriff will not trust you. Then, you bow. If the Hippogriff does not bow back, move away quickly. You do not know what it will do. _

_If the Hippogriff does bow, you can go ahead and pat its beak. Hippogriffs absolutely love being patted on the beak. If the Hippogriff looks like it trusts you, then you might be able to fly on it. To mount a Hippogriff, you hoist yourself up to right behind the wing joint. Then, the Hippogriff will probably get the idea and take off. (but be warned: do not pull out any of it's feathers!)_

_The Hippogriff is also a symbol of love in Greek Mythology. It is very rare for two people to ride on a Hippogriff at the one time and it is believed that when they do, a special bond will form between them, and if they are male and female it is believed that they are soul mates. They are destined to be together."_

At this last statement Harry stopped reading. Thinking that he must have somehow misread that last bit he did a double take and reread it. _'No, It couldn't be!'_ He thought back to that night back in third year when he and Hermione had ridden on the back of Buckbeak together to save Sirius from the Dementors. He realised that it wasn't too long after that, that he had started falling for _her 'Not that I realised it at the time!'_ he thought to himself. Could this be true? Could they really be soul mates? Destined to be together? He looked over his shoulder to where Hermione was sitting and found himself looking into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes. Hermione blushing slightly quickly turned away and continued reading her book. Should he say something? If he did, how would she react? Would she feel the same?

'_No, don't be stupid'_ he thought _'She just wants to be friends, Nothing more._' he sighed. Closing his book, he placed it on the floor next to him.

"Is it time for lunch yet?" he asked Hermione stretching and then looking at his watch.

"Huh? What was that Harry?" she asked, distracted.

"I said it's time for lunch," he repeated. "You coming or staying here?"

"Yeah, I'm coming just let me finish this."

Harry started picking up the books that were scattered all over the floor and replaced them on the shelves where he had found them. By the time Hermione had finished, Harry had put all the books away and packed up his things into his bag. He was now just sitting there watching Hermione without even really realising it His mind kept wandering back to that passage he had read. Could it really be true? Well it was for him! But how could he tell her about it? She was his best friend after all you weren't supposed to feel like this about your best friend. ...Were you?

With a loud 'bang' Hermione snapped her book shut which brought Harry out of his thoughts and crashing back down to earth.

'_I'll have to show her eventually'_ he thought as they walked side by side out of the library. _'I just wish I knew how she would react!'_

Hermione went back to the library that afternoon but Harry deciding that he had done enough work for the day joined Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor team on the Quidditch pitch for a last training session before their game next weekend. He knew that if he didn't go he wouldn't get another chance for a last minute practice before the end of the week because of all the homework his teachers had already promised them.

Meanwhile in the library, Ginny had joined Hermione and was now working on a potions essay for Snape while Hermione continued to read about Hippogriffs.

"Hey Ginny, Have a look at this!" Hermione exclaimed pushing the book across the table to where Ginny was sitting. "Does that say what I think it says?" she asked both excited and apprehensive. Ginny let her eyes travel over the same passage Harry had read earlier that day. Her eyes widening as she reached the end. She looked up into Hermione's excited face.

"Do you think it could be true? What does this mean? I'm going to have to show him sooner or later. What is he going to say? What if he doesn't believe it what if he thinks it is a load of crap? Knowing him he probably will! What if... but no, he couldn't, oh but I do wonder!" Hermione gushed so fast that even Ginny had trouble understanding her.

"Slow down Hermione!" she said laughing, "I can't understand a word you're saying" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath calming her down and giving her time to gather her thoughts.

"So, what do you think?" she asked Ginny finally. "Do you think it could be true?"

"I don't know," replied Ginny looking down at the book once more.

"I mean we rode on Buckbeak together back in our third year, and I've..."

She stopped at that moment and Ginny looked up questioningly but noticed that she wasn't looking at her but over her shoulder towards the entrance of the library. Turning around to she what was so interesting she saw that Harry and Ron had just entered looking very windswept and cold.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later Hermione," she said turning back to her.

"Tell who what?" enquired Ron as they sat down.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it!" said Hermione blushing and gathering her things she hurried from the library.

"What was that about?" said Ron absentmindedly. Harry who was still looking at the door where Hermione had disappeared now turned back to face Ginny.

"Is she alright?" He asked her with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah she's fine she's just ... a little ... err ... embarrassed" said Ginny with the faintest hint of a smile.

"Embarrassed? Why?" In reply Ginny passed him the open book that was still sitting on front of her.

"Ah!" said Harry with a worried look on his face, but also blushing slightly "So she's ahh.... seen this...then I take it?"

Ginny just nodded and gave him a strange look but Harry didn't notice, he got up and started off after Hermione, the book still in his hands.

Harry found her a short time later sitting in her favourite chair in front of the Gryffindor fire reading a book. He went over and sat in the chair next to her and started into the fire, hypnotised by its flickering light. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. After a while Harry opened the book that was still in his hands. Once he had found the right page he scanned it until he found what he was looking for and started reading it aloud.

"_The Hippogriff is also a symbol of love in Greek Mythology." _

He paused here and glanced over at Hermione, she was still looking at her book but Harry could tell that she was no longer reading it because her gorgeous brown eyes were now looking unseeingly at the same place on the page. He slowly tore his own eyes away from her face and continued reading.

"_It is very rare for two people to ride on a Hippogriff at the one time and it is believed that when they do, a special bond will form between them, and if they are male and female it is believed that they are soul mates" _he paused before reading the last little bit and glanced over to where Hermione was now staring into the flickering fire. _"They are destined to be together"_ he finished not taking his eyes off her face. Her hands were shaking slightly, and was that a tear he saw glistening on her cheek? And another? He placed the book on the chair next to him He reached over to her and wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you alright Mione?" He asked quietly. "You know I'm here if you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on don't you?"

"Please don't say things like that Harry!" she said, tears now splashing onto the book that was still lying open in her lap.

"Why not?" he asked, disappointed. "I thought I was your best friend Hermione! I just want to be there for you like you've always been there for me,"

"That's just it Harry, _'friends'_ that's all we are!" she said slightly hysterical now. "Ever since I read that book," she pointed to the book that was lying on the floor next to him. "I can't stop thinking..." she trailed off

"Thinking what?" he coaxed, crossing his fingers on the hand that he now had around her shoulders pulling her into a hug

"Of you!" she said so quietly that Harry only just heard her, and looking down at her face that was partially buried in his chest and noticed that she was blushing.

"But it's okay" she said pulling away from him and wiping her face with her sleeve "I know you just want to be friends. I guess I'll just have to get used to it." She quickly stood up, letting her book fall forgotten onto the floor, and started towards the girl's dormitory. Before he even realised what he was doing Harry had stood up and taken her hand in his before she had even taken two steps and with his other had grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. Placing a hand under her chin he tilted her head up slightly so that he could look into those beautiful brown eyes and see every gold speck glittering from the dancing light of the fire. As he wiped a few remaining tears off her face he whispered, "What ever gave you that idea?" he then slowly leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, a kiss that she willingly returned. She eventually had to pull away for air, but when she opened her eyes and looked into his emerald ones she knew that this was right.

As Harry stood there in front of the fire holding her in his arms, he knew that he loved her. She was the one for him, his soul mate, and the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He gave her another gentle kiss and whispered.

"I love you Hermione."

At his words Hermione simply melted in his arms. She felt as though she was floating, standing there with his strong arms around her she felt as though she never wanted this moment to end.

"I love you too Harry"

As Harry and Hermione embraced the warmth of the common room and of each other, the stars outside sparkled in the night sky. And somewhere, far away, Buckbeak the hippogriff chuckled...


	2. Ron's Reaxtion

_**Ron's Reaction**_

When neither Harry nor Hermione turned up for dinner that night. Ron decided to go look for them.

"_I wander where they disappeared to?"_ he mused to himself as he wondered the now dark corridors of the now dark castle. It wasn't long before he entered the Gryffindor common room and saw Harry sitting in front of the fire.

"Hi mate," he called _'Wonder where Hermione is?'_ he thought as he walked across to where Harry was sitting. "You alright? Where's Hermione? Where'd you two disappear to anyway?" he continued as he sat down in the chair that had previously been occupied by Hermione.

"Huh! Oh, hi Ron" said Harry a little dazed. "Yeah I'm fine ... great in fact!"

"Oh yeah why's that?" asked Ron as panic flickered in his eyes, but Harry, whose thoughts were still on Hermione, didn't seem to notice.

'_What could it be? Could they ... no surely not! But what if he did? And I encourage him! But I didn't think he'd actually do it. He wasn't meant to. I might just be jumping to conclusions though it might be something totally unrelated. There still might be time to te...' _At that moment Harry, who was struggling to find the words to explain, brought Ron back to earth by pushing the book that had been sitting beside him on the floor into his hands. Ron gave him a questioning look and turned it over to have a look at the name _'The A-Z of Magical Creatures'_ he read.

"But what has this got to do with anything?" he asked turning it back over and looking at the page Harry had indicated.

At the top of the page in large fancy writing was the heading...

"Hippogriffs? What's so important about Hippogriffs?"

"Just read this," said Harry slightly annoyed, pointing to a paragraph about halfway down the page. Ron who still didn't understand glanced down to where Harry was pointing and began to read.

"What about it? So they are a symbol of love. What's the big deal?"

"Keep reading,"

"..._If they are male and female it is believed that they are soul mates."_

Ron's heart skipped a beat, but he read on.

"_They are destined to be together."_

Ron's heart completely sunk at this last statement. _'I cant believe it, NO, it can't be true! But they did ride on Buckbeak together. I never expected ...but how do I know that I'm not jumping to conclusions? But then ... why else would Harry be so happy he has wanted to ask her out for ages now!'_

"You alright mate?" asked Harry when he saw the look on his best friends face. At his words Ron came crashing back to earth.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah I'm fine" he replied still a little dazed. 'So ... err ... what does this mean? For you guys I mean? Have ... have you asked her out are you like 'official' now?"

"Ummm ... yeah I guess you could say that," said Harry grinning at him.

"Oh ... that's ... err ... great, yeah great" he replied with a forced smile.

"Don't tell anyone just yet though okay? There are a few people that we think wont take it very well, if you know what I mean, so we just want to jeep it quiet for a few days"

"Yeah sure mate, whatever"

You sure you're all right mate? Asked Harry with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah ... ummm ... I think I'm just going to go to bed. Night Harry."

Harry watched him in silence as he stood up and made his way up the spiral staircase.

Hermione sighed happily as she made her way down the dark corridors to the library in her search for Ginny. At the entrance she took a quick look around and soon spotted her sitting alone at one of the many tables scattered around the large library, surrounded by many open books.

"Hey Gin," she said with a big smile as she sat down in the seat opposite her.

"Oh, hey there you are. What happened? Where were you at dinner? Did he find you? What did he do? Come on spill I want to know every little detail!"

"Slow down, Gin, breathe," said Hermione now laughing "Yeah he found me ..."

"AND ..." Ginny prompted

"AND ... I told him how I felt ..." she paused for a second and looked up into her friends excited face. "Then ... he ... he umm ... told me ..."

"Yeah!" said Ginny slightly frustrated now.

"That he loves me as well," said Hermione squealing excitedly.

"Oh that's great Mione!" squealed Ginny who was just as excited. "So are you guys like 'official' now?"

"Yeah but we want to keep it quiet for a while okay there are a few people that we don't want to find out just yet. We haven't told Ron yet and I'm not sure how he is going to react. I haven't said anything to Harry but I think he might still kinda like me. I know he said he was over it but ... well anyway if you could just keep it to yourself for a couple of day we would really appreciate it."

"Sure," said Ginny smiling at her "My lips are sealed"

"Thanks Gin."

"Okay now that is out of the way I want you to tell me EVERYTHING, come on spill!"

"_I'm a complete idiot!"_ fumed Ron as he stormed into his dorm, slamming the door behind him, and flopping down onto his bed_. "What have I done? Why did I have to encourage him? Why couldn't I have just kept my big mouth shut? I never thought he'd actually have the guts to ask her, he wasn't meant to anyway. What the hell am I going to do now?"_ he said to himself as he passed the room, still fuming. Sighing he sank back onto the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"It wasn't long before everyone in the castle knew about the new couple. As Harry made his way into the Great Hall on Monday morning he heard Malfoy call out.

"Is it true Potter, are you really going out with that stuck-up Mudblood? Ha and I thought you could sink no lower!" Harry, knowing that there was no point picking a fight in front of so many teachers, pretended that he hadn't heard and made his way over to the Gryffindor table, where he slipped in next to Hermione.

"Good morning" she said as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"You haven't seen Ron this morning have you?" he asked, grabbing a few slices of toast and buttering them. "He had already left when I woke up, and I didn't see him much yesterday either,"

"No I haven't, I hope he's alright. It isn't like him to miss breakfast" Hermione replied as she looks up and down the table to make sure he wasn't sitting with anyone else.

"He's probably just in the library finishing his essay for Snape this morning, you know what he's like, has to leave everything to the last minute."

"Yeah" laughed Hermione, "That's Ron alright, and speaking of the library I need to go and get a book I need for that transfiguration project, so I'll meet you down in the dungeons before class okay?"

"Looks like I've got competition" joked Harry; Hermione smiled, gave him a kiss then getting up, hurried off in the direction of the library

Ron had woken early that morning, not being in the mood to talk to anyone he dressed quickly and made his way down to the Great Hall. He grabbed a stack of toast and made his way out into the quiet grounds, where he flopped down under the large Beech tree beside the lake and slowly ate his breakfast. He was still angry with himself for allowing this to happen, and couldn't bear to see them together.

"There you are Ron!" at the sound of his name Ron was brought back from his thoughts and quickly turned to see Ginny walking down the lawn.

"Oh, hi Gin" he said with a forced smile before turning back and throwing his half eaten piece of toast into the lake and watching the giant squid pull it under.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" he replied slightly more defensively than he had intended.

"Okay, no need to bite my head off, you've just not been yourself since Saturday night that's all. Are you sure you're all right with this Harry Hermione thing?" she finished after a short pause.

"Stay out of it Gin, it's none of your business," he hissed getting up and making his way back up to the castle.

"Okay, fine," said Ginny getting up and hurrying after him. "The reason I came down here was that Dumbledore wants to see all the prefects in his office at 7:30 tonight I think he said. Hermione and Ernie have a proposal to make and he wants us all there."

"Okay, whatever, I'll see you there" By no they had reached the entrance hall, and Ron turned and hurried off in the direction of the dungeons leaving Ginny standing there staring after him.

Harry finished his breakfast and slowly made his way towards the Entrance Hall. When he reached the door he saw Ginny standing in the middle of the room watching Ron, who was hurrying through the door to the dungeons.

"Hey Ginny" he called walking over to her.

"Hi Harry," she replied turning her worried face towards him.

"Is everting okay?"

"I'm not sure. I know there is something bugging Ron; I think I know what it is, but he won't talk to me. You know how he gets. I just found him sitting alone by the lake. Its' freezing out there, it's nearly winter after all, I have no idea what he was thinking. Oh well, I better go or I'll be late for transfiguration. See you later Harry." She said waving as she made her way up the marble staircase. Harry sighed and slowly made his way towards the dungeons, he was almost positive he knew what was wrong with his best friend. Why hadn't he seen it before?

Potions that morning was worse than ever, if that was at all possible. Snape seemed in a particularly bad mood and had decided to take it out on Harry. That and the fact that Ron didn't say a word to him all lesson made Harry wish that the bell would hurry up and ring even more than usual.

When the bell finally signalled the end of the lesson, Harry packed his bad even faster than usual and quickly left the room hand in hand with Hermione. As they made their way to lunch Ron hurried past without saying a word and by the time they had reached the Great Hall he had seated himself between Dean and Neville and seemed determined to ignore them.

"What's wrong with him" asked Hermione as she sat down opposite Ginny and a group of other 6th years.

"I have a feeling I know what it is." Hermione gave him a questioning look but he just gave her a look that said 'not here'

They both ate quickly and were soon walking along the half empty corridors of the castle towards the library. Hermione looked around then pointed to some chairs in a quite corner.

"Over there" she whispered dragging Harry after her. "Not many people come over here, I like to come here when I need some time alone." She flopped down into one of the chairs and curled up trying to avoid Harry's gaze. "Harry I have to tell you something. You know how Ron had that crush on me?"

"Yeah" he replied giving her a questioning look.

"Well you now how he said he saw over it when I was going out with Mark last year. I kind of get the impression tha ..."

"That he isn't" Harry finished for her "I've been thinking the same thing. So what should we do about it?

"I don't know if there is anything we can do," sighed Hermione as she ran her fingers through her bushy brown hair pulling it off her face. "It is something he needs to sort out himself!"

Ron was very withdrawn that day. Although he would sit with Harry and Hermione during classes he made no effort to join in their conversations. When the bell rang for lunch he hurried out of the dungeon classroom, past Harry and Hermione and up to the Great Hall where he found a seat between Dean and Neville. He looked up the table and caught them watching them, but simply ignored them and continued listening to the conversation Dean and Seamus were having about what they had planned for their Christmas holidays. It wasn't long before he spotted Harry and Hermione leaving the Hall hands entwined. After a minute he rose from the table and slowly made his way out into the cold grounds.

He again wandered down to the edge of the lake and leaned against the large Beech tree. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked out over the lake and allowed his mind to drift off into a world where everything was just the way he wanted it. It wasn't long before he began shivering uncontrollably. Sighing he straightened up and digging his hands into his pockets slowly made his way back up to the castle. Not knowing where to go or what to do, he started wandering aimlessly around the school.

He was walking down a disused corridor on the third floor, when heard voices coming from behind a closes door, he also saw a chink of light shining onto the floor. He silently made his way over and looked through the lock. Inside he could see what looked like five people, but he couldn't be sure. They were arguing over something from one of the many books that were piled all over the room.

"Come on, there has been a solution to every other one so far you cant give up now!"

"Yeah but they were all a lot simpler than this one weren't they"

"So! What does that have to do with anything? Come on Chris you're the brains of this project if it wasn't for you we wouldn't even be here, we get stuck on one little spell and you want to give up on us?"

"It's not that simple," the boy named Chris replied "If it was it wouldn't be taking us so damn long. I don't want to be consumed by the evil of it all, the whole point of this is to stop that but still get the benefit out of the spells."

Ron had heard enough to know that whatever they were doing it was against the school rules and by the sounds of it against Wizarding law as well. He took a deep breath and standing to his full height he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. As he did he could hear an intake of breath from the five occupants of the room.

Later that night Harry and Hermione could be found lying in each other's arms on the lounge in front of the roaring Gryffindor fire. At twenty past seven Ginny wandered down from her dormitory, spotting Hermione she made her way over to them.

"Come on Hermione, we have to go to the prefects meeting." She said before going out through the portrait hole. Hermione made to get up but Harry pulled her back whispering in her ear

"Don't go, stay here with me!"

"Harry," she laughed, "Let me go"

"No!" he replied, "Not until you agree to stay." He added playfully. Hermione turned around to face him.

"As tempting as that is Harry, I'm Head Girl, and I think they'll notice if I didn't turn up."

Harry sighed; Hermione knowing that she had won gave him a kiss before getting up and hurried after Ginny.


	3. The dream

The Dream

The entire prefect board was gathered in Dumbledore's office talking quietly amongst themselves. Suddenly the door burst open and Ron came rushing into the room panting.

Sorry Professor I was working and lost track of the time"

"Not to worry," said Dumbledore in a bright voice "I quite understand, but to try to be in time in he future wont you?"

"Yes of course sir" muttered Ron as he took the last empty seat by the fire.

"Alright, now that we are all here, I am sure you are all wandering why I have called this meeting so soon after our last one" said Dumbledore rising from his leather chair to address the gathered students. "Well Hermione and Ernie have come to me with a proposal, but maybe I should let them explain" he finished as he nodded to Hermione and Ernie who rose from their seats as he sat down.

"Hi everyone we're pleased you could all make it" Hermione said smiling around at the group.

"Ok the reason we are here is because Hermione and I have come up with the idea of having Christmas Ball, which, if successful, Dumbledore has agreed to try and make an annual event."

"Which I am sure you all agree would be excellent" Hermione added

"So we just wanted to see what the rest of you thought, see if had any ideas for what we could possibly do." Ernie finished.

The room was silent for a minute before Emily Williams a 5th year from Hufflepuff spoke up.

"I love the idea, I've always thought we needed something like this." At this several others murmured their agreement.

"Okay then" said Hermione brightly. "Does anyone have any suggestions as to how it should be organised?"

"I think we should have a theme" someone called out.

"What about a band?"

"I'll do the decorations"

Suggestions were flying from all directions faster then Hermione could write them down.

"Slow down please everyone, one at a time. Now, I agree that we need a theme so lets start there. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"What about fancy dress" a boy from the back called out.

"Or muggle dress" called another.

"I like the muggle dress idea," said Hermione turning to look at Ernie then Dumbledore. "Does anyone have a better idea?" She looked expectantly around the room but all were quiet. After a minute Dumbledore clapped his hands and said,

"Wonderful, Muggle dress it is then and as for a band, shall I see if I can arrange for the Weird Sisters to come out again?" There was a murmur of excited agreement at this last suggestion.

"OK then that settled ... Umm ... I think we may as well stick with the usual Christmas menu I don't see any need to change it." Said Hermione looking at Dumbledore who was nodding in agreement.

The discussion went on for quiet a while and when Hermione believed that all points had been covered she said,

"Well if no one has anything to add I think we can call it a night."

* * *

"Hey Ron, wait for me," Hermione called running down the hall after her friend.

"Oh, hi Hermione,"

"Are you alright Ron? You were very quiet during all that." Asked Hermione quietly once she was walking beside him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" said Ron, a little too quickly for Hermione's liking, and when she looked at him again he was blushing slightly. At the next corner Ron said that he had things to do and hurried off leaving Hermione to walk back to Gryffindor tower alone.

* * *

As she walked through the portrait hole she spotted Harry sitting at one of the tables playing wizard chess with Dean. She slowly weaved her way through the tables occupied by chattering students, and flopped down in an empty armchair next to their table. Sighing she laid her head back, looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"Hey babe, how did the meeting go?" asked Harry not looking at her. "Is everything alright? He finished once he looked round and saw the look on her face.

"Oh its nothing really I'm just worried about Ron that's all" she said sighing again and turning to look at him.

"Don't stress too much alright it'll all sort itself out in the end." He said giving her a smile, which made her melt inside. "So how did the meeting go anyway?"

"Really good! Dumbledore Okayed our idea for a Christmas Ball and even said that he would try and get the Weird Sisters for us again."

"Really?! That's great Hermione, it's going to mean extra work for you though"

"Yeah, I know, but it'll be worth it!"

"Well seeing as you're the one organising it, I really don't see how it could be anything but brilliant!" as he said this he got up and walked over to her and taking her hands in his he pulled her up into a hug. Hermione giggled

"You're so sweet"

"Heh, thanks" he said blushing slightly and running a hand through his already messy hair. Hermione giggled then leant in and kissed him.

"Oh Harry, I just remembered, my parents wanted to know if you would like to come to our place for Christmas this year?"

"Really? I'd love to go"

"I think they want to get to know you a little better since I told them we were going out."

"Oh umm...ok" said Harry with a slightly worried expression on his face. Hermione noticed this and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't go over board, I promise! Okay?"

"Okay, I trust you, I know you'll protect me." He joked. Hermione giggled before kissing him. Just then they heard the portrait hole open and turned around to see who it was.

"Oh there's Ron, I need to talk to him" said Hermione rushed over to him. She caught him halfway across the common room, and Harry watched them have a hurried and what looked like 'heated' discussion.

"JUST LAY OFF HERMIONE! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET OFF MY BACK!" yelled Ron before he stalked up the stairs to his dormitory. Harry, who had come over when Ron had started to shout, was about to go after him when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Just leave him, it's not worth it."

"What was that about anyway?" Hermione sighed.

"He's been skiving off on his prefect duties, Dumbledore says that if he does it again he is going to lose his badge."

"Well it doesn't look like he even cares about it to me." Said Harry looking towards the spiral staircase.

"Oh well" said Hermione as she sighed again. "It's his problem now. I think I'm going to get an early night" she said. "I want to get to the library before class tomorrow.

"Okay" he said giving another kiss and a tight hug "I'll see you in the morning."

"If you get up early enough!" she giggled jokingly as she gave him one last kiss before heading up to her dormitory.

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I?" he called after her. Hermione just turned around and grinned at him cheekily before hurrying up the stairs. Shaking his head and muttering to himself, Harry rejoined Dean at their table.

It wasn't long before Dean too decided to head up to bed.

"Night Harry," he called as he disappeared up the spiral staircase. Sighing Harry leant back in his chair looking at his watch. _'Only 10:15'_ he thought to himself _'Hmm may as well get some of that homework out of the way."_

* * *

It was nearly 2 in the morning, and Harry's eyes were itching with tiredness, before he finally packed his things away and made his way up to bed. Ron hadn't turned up until after midnight, and when he had he took one look at Harry, opened his mouth as if to say something then shook his head and hurried up the their dormitory before Harry had a chance to say anything.

When he entered the room he could hear the soft breathing of the four sleeping boys with which he shared his dorm. As quietly as possible he made his way over to his bed and got changed before slipping down between the warm sheets and pulling the curtains closed around his bed. It was a while before Harry fell into a restless sleep.

He found himself in a darkened room. The only source of light was a roaring fire. He was pacing the room waiting impatiently for the news to arrive. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" he called as he stopped pacing and placed his long, white, almost skeletal hand on the chair that occupied the space in front of the fire. The door opened slowly and a cloaked figure entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"What news?" Harry found himself asking the figure.

"They have agreed to join you Master, and are waiting for further instructions."

"Excellent! You have done well. We are now only waiting for news from Bellatrix. Very well, tell them to be prepared we will be moving as soon as I hear from Bella. Now go!"

"Yes My Lord" and bowing slightly the figure left the room

Voldemort now turned to look into the flickering flames.

Not too long now my sweet" he muttered as he heard Nagini stirring in the corner "Everything is going to plan, soon we shall know!"

Harry woke with a start; sweat dripping from his forehead and scar stinging. Panting he sat up and pulling his curtains open, he slowly made his way over to the small table under the window and poured himself a glass of water. It had been a8 months since he had last dreamt that he was Voldemort. _'Why now?'_ hr thought _'What is he planning? Who has joined him? What is Bellatrix doing that is so important?'_ sighing and rubbing his scar he silently made his way across the room and slipped out onto the spiral staircase and made his way down to the common room. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was startled to see a figure curled up on the lounge in front of the fore reading a book. Smiling, he slowly made his way over, and after giving her a kiss on the top of the head as he leant over her he whispered,

"What are you doing up so early? Is there something wrong?" Hermione jumped at his touch, dropping her book, but relaxed at the sound of his soothing voice.

"Harry, don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said in mock anger as he sat down beside her.

"Sorry" he said guiltily as he placed a hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

"So is everything alright? Or do you like getting up at 4 in the morning?" Hermione groaned.

"Not if I can help it!" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Peeves decided it would be great to play a joke on someone. Unfortunately that someone was me and involved him blowing on my ear and waking me up. And once I'm awake I find it very difficult to get back to sleep again so I thought I may as well come down and read some of my book.

"Damn Peeves! He did that to me a few years ago the night before a Quidditch match."

"So what are 'you' doing up? I know for a fact that you don't make it a habit to get up at this time of the morning,"

Harry sighed again and turning away from her he looked into the flickering flames remembering the dream. He knew how she would react if he told her, but knew that it would be worse if he lied to her.

"Bad dream" he muttered eventually.

"What about?"

He turned back and found her face only inches from his.

"Voldemort," he said as he looked away again. "It was another of those dreams I was having back in 5th year" he heard a sharp intake of breath as Hermione sat up.

"What happened?" she asked after a short pause.

"One of his Death Eaters told him that their mission had been successful and that someone had agreed to join him. Then he said that he only needed to hear from Bellatrix before could put him plans into action. Then I woke up."

Harry you have to tell Dumbledore. This might be important to the members of the order."

"Yeah, I know, but it is so early Mione, it would mean waking him up. I'm sure it can wait until morning."

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you will go see him first thing, alright?"

"Promise!"

Harry, who even after going to bed at 2, found that he was unable to sleep so stayed with Hermione for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Four hours later Harry found himself standing in front of the stone gargoyle attempting to decipher the new password that would allow him entrance to the Headmasters office.

"Sugar quill? Lemon Drops? No he's already used that one, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?"

"Chocolate Drops" said an amused voice behind him. Turning around he saw the aging Professor smiling at him. "They truly are delightful, now what can I do for you this morning Harry?"

"Umm... I was wondering if I could have a word Professor?"

"Certainly, up you come then." Harry followed Dumbledore up the moving spirall staircase, into his office.

"Take a seat Harry," said Dumbledore indicating one of the comfy chairs in front of his desk. "So, Harry, what is it you wished to speak to me about?"

"I had another of those dreams where I became Voldemort last night."

"Oh really, is this the first one since you were in your O.W.L.S?"

"Yes sir"

"Sorry to interrupt, please continue."

"He was in a room with a chair and a rug in front of an open fire, and there was a table to one side of the room. One of his Death Eaters came in, I don't know who. He said that they have agreed to join him, and were waiting for more instructions."

Do you know who they were talking about Harry?"

"No sir"

"Oh well, please continue"

Voldemort then said that they were just waiting for news from Bellatrix before they could put their plan into action, and that everything was going to plan. Then he said that soon he would know. I don't know what he was talking about though, he didn't mention that part." Dumbledore sighed, stood up, and started pacing behind his desk. "What's he planning sir?"

"I don't know Harry, that's the problem."


	4. Quidditch

Chapter 4

Quidditch

The rest of the week passed without incident. Harry woke early on Saturday morning, adrenalin pumping. It was the first game of the season Gryffindor versus Slytherin. He pulled back the curtains around his four-poster bed and looked out the window. It was still dark but he could just make out the dark clouds building on the horizon.

He dressed quickly and made his way down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. By the time he got there the enchanted ceiling was starting to brighten as the sun started to rise. He sat there eating a piece of toast and staring up at the pink sky, when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves lightly around his neck, and a quiet voice whispered in his ear.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Harry grinned, and placing his toast back on his plate, he swivelled around and pulled Hermione onto his lap, and gave her a quick kiss before say,

"Not as beautiful as you though." Hermione giggled and gave him another quick kiss before slipping off his lap and onto the chair next to him. Where she started to pile eggs and bacon onto her plate and pour a glass of orange juice. They sat there talking and picking at their breakfasts for over an hour before the rest of the Quidditch team finally drifted in one by one.

"So how is everyone this morning I hope you all had a decent nights sleep." He said sternly as he looked around at his fellow teammates none of whom had completely woken up yet.

"You can talk" grumbled Ginny quietly. "I went to bed at midnight and you two didn't even nearly look like you were thinking off getting sleep any time soon." At this last comment she grinned as she saw Hermione's blush slightly, but was grinning all the same as she entwined her fingers with Harry's.

* * *

Harry scowled at the rain as it drove across the pitch. Had it really only been a few hours ago that he had sat in the Great Hall enjoying a clear sunrise with Hermione? The clouds had moved in quickly and the pitch was already a pool of mud. He didn't like Gryffindor's chances for winning the first match of the season. He felt they hadn't practised enough, he felt that the game hadn't really been at the top of their agenda, and that was all his fault. For the first time in his life he felt he could understand Oliver Wood's obsession with training.

"Staring at it won't help Harry!" Ginny said from the wall she was leaning on. "It's just a bit of rain, it never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, I know," Harry, sighed. "I just wish it could have stayed sunny and clear"

"Don't worry, we'll do fine. You've seen the Slytherin side; they're exactly the same as last time. Cheats, liars and not too hard to beat.'

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Ron was looking pale and nervous, as they finally got ready to make their way onto the pitch. He rubbed the gnarled leather of his gloves across his face and threw a quick look of horror in the direction of the pitch before slumping onto one of the benches.

"You alright?" Ginny asked sitting down next to her brother.

"I feel sick.'

"Don't worry about it you'll be fine"

"Yeah I know, I can't help it though."

Harry tapped his wand against his glasses, watching the faint light of the _Impervius _spell swamp the lenses before replacing them on his nose. They could hear the rumble of voices and feet above them as the students gathered in the stands, huddling under their umbrellas and shivering in the cold air.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season! It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin." Called the voice of Michael Corner "These two teams are long time rivals, and Gryffindor remains largely undefeated in the feud and have proven themselves as skilful players time and again." The roars and whistles from the crowd all but drowned out the hisses of the Slytherin supporters.

'And we have the Slytherins, a powerful and formidable force. They've gained a reputation for using any means necessary to win. Will they finally settle the score against Gryffindor?'

"That's our cue," said Harry as he picked up his Firebolt and strode onto the pitch with the rest of the team following close behind.

'And it's Potter, Weasley, Weasley, McDonald, Abercrombie, Kirke, and Sloper for the Lions, opposing Montague, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini, Baddock and Pritchard for the Snakes!'

Harry was aware of the other players taking their positions behind him as he stepped forward to the centre line.  
'Captains, shake hands!' Madam Hooch demanded, her eyes watching them both carefully. Montague clutched at Harry's hand painfully, but still mimicked a friendly grin, which Harry returned before turning away to mount his broom.

The whistle was a piercing trill in the air as each player shot into action.

Ginny Weasley is the first to snatch the Quaffle. She passes to Abercrombie, who OH! That was a close one! If it wasn't for Sloper's quick defence, that would have been a direct blow to the back of the head for Abercrombie

Harry circled high above the pitch, veering this way and that trying to catch sight of the sntch through the rain. He kept seeing glimmers out of the corner of his eye, but as soon as he looked towards them, they became mere raindrops plummeting to earth. A quick glance across the playing field told him that Malfoy was having just as much trouble. He was flying back and forth on the boundary line, his blonde head occasionally jerking around as he thought he saw something.

Harry rose higher above the pitch, trying to watch the game with a Captain's eye and hunt for the Snitch at the same time. The cheers and boos rose and fell as both teams scored their share. It was as the count rose to 70-60 to Gryffindor that Harry redoubled his search. The rain was running in rivulets down his face, and the wind was rising to a gale as the minutes went by. He climbed higher, thinking that the walnut sized orb may be hovering at the dizzying heights of the game, and as he moved, he saw Draco fall in behind him, shadowing his every move. He tried to inch away from the Slytherin as he reached the upper regions of the pitch, but Malfoy was sticking to him like glue.

They both saw it at the same instant, hovering above the centre line. The two broomsticks were forced into a dive, their riders buffeted by wind and their faces lashed with rain. Harry tried to pull away from Malfoy to prevent any kind of collision but found he was forced closer. The snitch suddenly changed direction and whizzed upwards passed his face and he swore, heaving at the broom handle, but the wind was whirling around them, pushing the pair together and forcing them towards the muddy grass.

The two Seekers hit the ground with a solid 'thud'. Harry saw stars exploding across his vision and felt a tight pain across his chest as the stadium filled with gasps. The noise of the game seemed to have stopped, and he realised vaguely that Madam Hooch must have blown the whistle.

"Both Seekers are on the ground, after a collision at high speed! Remarkably both brooms are still intact, but I'm not sure the same can be said for the riders,' Corner's voice was an amplified hush.

"Harry, are you all right?' Hermione yelled as she ran across the pitch, only to be held back by Madam Hooch.

"Seekers, are you conscious?"

Harry heard Draco groan at the same time that he did.

"Can you move?"

"It seems both players have retained their wits, the extent of their injuries is still unconfirmed..." the sound of rustling paper filled the stadium briefly. "I'm not sure of the rules at this point, it appears to be at the referee's discretion."

There was the brief chirp of a whistle and Madam Hooch's voice filled the air.

"In the case of two riders of identical position being involved in an accident, yet remaining conscious, the game continues. The first injured rider to become airborne is rewarded 50 points for his or her efforts."

Harry sat up quickly; cursing and grumbling as Malfoy tried to pull him back down into the mud. His head was spinning and he could feel warm fluid mingling with the cold rain on his neck. Staggering towards his Firebolt, he swung his leg over, wincing as his ribs protested, and pushed off into the air, allowing himself a brief smirk as the Slytherins swore and cursed their own Seeker for his injuries.

By now the snitch had again disappeared, Harry looped around near the goal posts as he resumed his searched.  
'Are you going to be all right?' Ginny shouted as she flew past.  
Harry's only response was a curt and painful nod before he sped away once more.

"It seems the Seeker's injuries are pretty equal. Potter appears to have sustained head and chest injuries, whilst Malfoy obviously has a broken nose and a potentially dislocated left shoulder. Their play is being affected. If one should lose consciousness, then the game is automatically awarded to the other team!'

Ron was weaving back and forward in front of the Gryffindor goals, and Harry could see his friend's red head turning towards him every minute or so, but he would look away whenever he caught Harry's eye

Draco suddenly pulled into a steep climb and Harry darted after him, ignoring the bruised and battered feeling as he stretched along the broom handle, squinting into the rain as the commentary died away behind him. He couldn't see the faintest sign of the Snitch, and he broke away, unwilling to get too close to the Slytherin Seeker. It was just as he levelled off and turned to face the pitch again that he saw it, straight in front of him. Its wings were sending bright droplets of water flying in every direction as it struggled against the wind and the rain.

Malfoy spotted it at the same moment as Harry, and they both surged towards it. The Slytherin was closer, but Harry had the faster broom. Harry reached out to snatch from under the Slytherin's nose, but met Draco's hand coming the other way. There was a faint slap of skin against skin and the Snitch fluttered uselessly between them.

'Let go Potter, I got here first,' Draco snarled.  
'No you didn't.'  
'Obviously that blow to the head has made you stupid. I won Potter, not you,' The Slytherin struggled for possession, his injured arm hanging uselessly at his side.  
'It's not up to you who wins, is it?' Harry spat, grappling harder.

"What's going on up there?" Corner's voice asked, "Are Potter and Malfoy holding hands? No, wait... they've caught the Snitch! BOTH SEEKERS HAVE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! ACCORDING TO THE RULES, THE GAME GOES TO THE TEAM WITH THE MOST POINTS, GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE GAME!"

The cheering from the crowd was deafening as Harry made his way down to the ground where Madam Pomfrey was waiting for the two seekers.

"Harry you did it, we won" Yelled Ginny as she raced over to him throwing her arms around him.

"No don't touch..." but he was too late and Ginny jumped back guiltily as he hissed in pain.

"Harry are you Okay?!" yelled Hermione running over to him once more.

"He'll be fine" said Madam Pomfrey, "As soon as I get him to the hospital wing."

"I'll come with you" Hermione said taking his Firebolt in one hand and placing an arm around his waist.


	5. New Responsbilities

_**New Responsibilities**_

The next week was a busy one for the 7th years, with only 6 months until their N.E.W.T.S, all of their teachers had suddenly decided that they were far behind where they should be and had set twice as much homework.

With the end of term only a week away the excitement among the students was increasing. The ball was now only 5 days away and the teachers and prefects were kept extremely busy with last minute arrangements. The ball was to be held on the last Friday evening of term, and classes were to finish at lunchtime to allow last minute preparations to be made to the Great Hall, and to allow everyone to get ready for 5 o'clock, which was when it was scheduled to start.

Dumbledore had stood up at dinner the day after the prefect meeting and announced when the ball was too take place. There had been an excited murmur throughout the hall at this announcement, and even though their relationship was well known throughout the castle, Harry could have sworn he got some hopeful looks from several girls.

* * *

Harry slowly made his way down to the great hall for breakfast on Monday morning. As he entered he saw Ron sitting alone at the Gryffindor table picking half-heartedly at the food in front of him. Slowly he made his way over and silently sat opposite his best friend, and pulled a plate of eggs and bacon towards him.

"You alright mate?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. Ron just sighed and continued to pick at his food.

"Come on mate! You've hardly spoken to me for weeks now" said Harry putting down his knife and fork. "I can tell there's something bothering you why don't you just tell me?" Ron glared down at his plate for a minute before answering.

"McGonagall ... err...caught me doing something ...... I shouldn't have been doing and she err ... told Dumbledore and I kinda lost my prefect rights." By the time he had finished he was whispering and Harry only just heard him over the noise of the now half full hall.

"But? ...... What? ...... How?" Harry stuttered, lost for words, as he sat there with a shocked look on his face for a minute before he regained his senses. He had known that he was close to losing his badge but he never thought that Dumbledore would actually do it! Ron stared gloomily at his plate and resumed pushing his food around

"What were you doing?" Harry asked after a few seconds, a confused look on his face. Ron sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it at the moment." Harry shot him a worried look before looking down at his watch.

"Okay, if you're sure, it's nearly time for Defence Against the Dark arts anyway. I wonder where Mione is! She should be down here by now." Said Harry turning in his seat and looking around the hall for any sign of his girlfriend.

Five minutes later Harry and Ron rose from the Gryffindor table and made their way down the noisy halls to their classroom. Hermione still hadn't turned up and Harry was beginning to wonder where she had disappeared.

"Don't worry mate," said Ron seeing the look on Harry's face. "She's probably just in the library or something."

"Yeah ... Yeah, of course she will be she is Hermione after all." Ron grinned and turned away to enter the classroom. Harry took one last look up and down the hall before he followed. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was wrong. He made his way over and sat down next to Ron just as Professor Lupin walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning everyone" he said as he made his way between the rows of desks to the front of the room. "We are going to start looking into an area of very advanced magic now. Has anyone ever heard of or performed wandless magic?" he asked casting an eye around the room. After a few minutes a few people raised their hands. Lupin pointed to a Hufflepuff boy sitting in the front row.

"Umm... before I got my letter or even knew that that I was a wizard a few weird things happened that, when I think back now, were probably magic but I just didn't realise it at the time." Lupin nodded then turned and pointed at Harry.

"Well mine was before I got my letter as well ... actually there was a little bit after as well" said Harry thinking back "Umm ... all of the times I can think of it was caused by me getting angry, or scared. One time, umm... my cousin was chasing after me trying to bash me and I found myself on the roof out of harms way, another time, my uncle's sister got me really angry and I made her blow up like a balloon" there were a few gasps and a few giggles at this.

"Ah yes I remember that" said Lupin with a hint of a smile on his face. "That had the ministry busy for days"

"Oh there was also the time I regrew my hair overnight after my aunt had cut it really short because she was sick of it being messy all the time."

"You grew your hair? Hmm ... interesting. Could I have a word to you after class please Harry?"

"Umm... sure" replied Harry, with a slightly bemused look on his face.

"Okay" said Lupin turning his attention back to the rest of the class. "I can see that most of you know what I'm talking about, so that's fantastic. I would now like you please to open your books to page 190 and start writing out some of the more important features of wandless magic. I want at least a foot and a half please. If, at the end of today's lesson it isn't finished, I expect it to be handed in at the beginning of the next.

Harry opened his bag and pulled out his book along with parchment, ink and quill. By the time he had done this Hermione came rushing into the room.

"Ah, Miss Granger, nice of you to join us!" said Lupin warmly Hermione blushed all the same. She a quiet word with Lupin before hurrying to her seat next to Harry, giving Ron a worried look as she passed. She sat down and pulled her book out of her bag.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with a worried look on his face.

"Not really, but I'll tell you later okay?" she replied giving him a weak smile.

"Okay, if you're sure" Hermione reached over and took his hand.

"It's nothing, don't worry so much." She squeezed his hand then leant over and gave him a kiss. She pulled away, blushing, a few seconds later when she heard Lupin clear his throat from the front of the room, but when she looked at him she saw that he was smiling. She quickly let go of Harry's hand and opened her book. At the end of the lesson, although she had been late for the lesson, Hermione had managed to be the first person to have finished the notes and handed them to Lupin as she left the room with Harry who had a hand around her waist.

"You sure you're alright?" asked Harry as they made their way down a busy hallway towards their transfiguration lesson.

"Yeah I'm alright" Hermione sighed. "I guess ..."

"Guess what?"

"I guess things have just been piling up a bit lately. I've been really overloaded this last week or two. I can't wait for the holidays it'll give me a chance to relax a bit." Harry pulled her closer and gave her a hug as they continued down the hallway.

"Oh shit!" said Harry quietly.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered tat Lupin wanted to talk to me at the end of the lesson. I better go find him. Could you tell McGonagall that I'm going to be a bit late?

Sure" said Hermione smiling at him.

"Thanks babe" he said before giving her a quick kiss and hurrying off in the direction they had just come.

* * *

Hermione sighed to herself as she watched Harry hurry off. They had now been going out for just over 3 weeks, but for one thing or another they had really only seen each other in class.

'_Oh well'_ she thought as she turned and continued her ay to class. '_We'll have the whole Christmas holidays to spend time together.'_ That thought stayed with her for the rest of the short walk. When she entered the classroom she made her way over to the empty seat next to Ron.

"Hi" he said gloomily, blushing slightly.

"Hi" she replied cautiously, as she pulled her book out of her bag. As she placed it on the table she looked over and saw the look on Ron's face.

"Umm... are you alright? Dumbledore.... He umm... told me that you had lost your badge."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew by now"

"So ... err... what happened exactly? He didn't exactly give me any details."

"I got ... caught doing something ... something I shouldn't have been doing by McGonagall and she Ahh ... kinda told Dumbledore... I just think that I was lucky not to get expelled!"

"What were you doing?" she hissed at him. Ron cringed and looked away again.

"I'd rather not talk about it if it's alright with you." He replied as McGonagall stopped what she was doing and took her place in front of the class, not giving Hermione a chance to respond.

"Okay everyone, quiet down." She called as she made her way to the back of the room and closed the door. "Can everyone please open their books to page 53." There was a shuffling of paper as the class of 7 opened their books. "Animagus Transformations" said McGonagall as she paced the front of the room. "One of the hardest forms of magic. Now, under normal circumstances this would not be taught until you had successfully completed your N.E.W.T.S. But, given recent ... 'events' the ministry has agreed that it is probably in your best interests ti begin learning the basics of animagus transformation. Where is Mr Potter, Miss Granger? Trust him not to be here for one of the most important lessons this term!"

"He had to see Professor Lupin at the end of last lesson. He said that he would be here as soon as he could." Replies Hermione. McGonagall nodded and continued with the lesson. 15 minutes later Harry came hurrying through the door and up to where McGonagall was now sitting behind her desk.

"Sorry I'm late professor, I had to see Professor Lupin. I had a note explaining why."

"Thankyou Potter, please take a seat and open your book to page 53. Read that chapter and summarise the important points on Animagus Transformations."

"Yes Professor" said Harry before hurrying to his seat beside Hermione and opening his book.

"What did Lupin want?" whispered Hermione. He turned and smiled at her.

"Not here okay?" he said looking around "I'll tell you late."

"Okay, but make sure you do" said Hermione with a curious expression, before turning back to her work.

* * *

"So what did Lupin want?" Hermione asked later, as they made their way down to lunch.

"Oh ... heh ... he umm ... he thinks I may be ... an animagus, or at least have the abilities to become one." Hermione stopped in her tracks and several people behind them ran into her, and gave her dirty looks as they mad their way around her.

"Really!" she said after a minute. "Harry ... that's ... great! Do you know what sort of animal you'd be?

I'm not sure yet, but who knows I might find out sooner than I think. I still can't believe the ministry are letting us learn to become animaguses."

"I know! It's excellent though isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess, I wonder if they are letting all 7th year classes learn it or if it is just the Gryffindor's?" I mean I'm not sure if I'm feel comfortable with the thought of Slytherin animaguses running around the school, are you?"

"Hmm ... you have a good point there" mused Hermione. "It probably wouldn't be the best situation, given their reputation and all"

"Oh well" sighed Harry. "We just have to trust that McGonagall knows what she is doing." This conversation had carried them all the way down to the Great Hall where they joined Ginny and some of the other 6th and 7th years, it took them a minute to realise that they had lost Ron on the way down.

"Her have you seen Ron, Gin?" asked Harry who was sat opposite her.  
"No, but didn't you guys just have class with him?"

"Uh, yeah ... but he seems to have disappeared on the way down here." Answered Hermione as Harry twisted in his seat to get a better look around the hall.

"He'll turn up when he's hungry enough! I wouldn't worry too much."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Said Harry turning back around and piling food onto his plate.

"Of course I'm right! It is Ron we're talking about after all!" The whole group laughed at this last comment.

A few minutes later Ron came hurrying up, a huge grin plastered on his freckly face.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Huh? What? Oh .. I um ... I just got a date for the Christmas ball." Said Ron blushing, but smiling all the same.

"Hey! That's great mate." Said Harry.

"Who did you ask?" asked Hermione.

"Heh" said Ron scratching the back of his neck "That's what so great about it. I didn't ask her, she asked me!"

"Well ... Who is it!" asked Ginny and Hermione together.

"Oh ... umm ... Luna."

"Lovegood?" asked Harry

"Uhh, yeah" said Ron blushing again.

"Oh that's great Ron! It's about time you got a date" said Ginny

"Oh shut up Gin" said Ron blushing even more, making the rest of the group laugh. Just then Dumbledore walked up behind then.

"Harry?"

"Yes Sir?" he asked turning around.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you in my office before your next lesson?"

"Oh, yeah sure. Is it alright if I finish eating this first?" he asked, pointing to his half empty plate.

"Of course, just come up when you're ready."

"Yea sir." Dumbledore walked off, leaving Harry to wonder at what the old man could possibly want.

* * *

10 minutes later Harry found himself on the second floor making his way to Dumbledore's office. When he reached the stone gargoyle he found it to be already open, so he quickly made his way up the moving spiral staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in" called the voice of Dumbledore.

Harry pushed the door open slowly and, after entering the room, closed it behind him.

"Ah, Harry, there you are. Please ... have a seat". Harry made his way across the room and sat down in the chair Dumbledore had indicated.

"Now, Harry, I am sure you are wondering why I have asked you here." Dumbledore said as he settled back in his chair.

"Umm ... yeah the thought had crossed my mind."

"Am I correct in assuming that you are aware that Mr Weasley has lost his Prefect badge?"

"Yes sir, he mentioned it this morning"

"Very well. This, however, means that there is an opening on the prefect board for a 7th year Gryffindor."

"What? Are you saying that you want ME to take Ron's place.?"

"Yes Harry that is exactly what I am saying."

"But ..."

"But what? You would be the perfect person Harry. I have already told you why I did not appoint you a prefect in the first place back in your 5th year, but ... I think that you will be able to cope with it, you were probably able to back then but ... You have grown so much over the last 18 months and I am positive you would be the best person to fill in"

Harry sat there in a stunned silence for a minute before nodding and finally smiling.

"Thank you Professor." Dumbledore smiled at him as he rose from his seat and made his way across the office.

"Oh, Harry!" called Dumbledore just as Harry made to close the door. "I forgot to give you this," Dumbledore rose from his chair and handed Harry a tiny sliver badge with the letter P superimposed on the Gryffindor lion.

"Congratulations Harry. You deserve it! I just wished it could have happened under better circumstances. Dumbledore sighed.

"Thank you sir," said Harry as he pinned his badge onto the front of his robes. He then turned and made his way down the spiral staircase.

A/n: Well that's it for now guys again sorry it took me a while to update please forgive me!! I'll give u a cookie if u do XD

I would also like to thank my reviewers. I love you guys!!!!!

**Serindipity9**: Ron's story will come up in the next chapter and you'll find out everything he has done.

Hope you liked the chappie I'll try and post again soon but no prosises I'm going to be really busy because I've only got a month until my major end of year exams S

Meaka


	6. Hogsmeade

_**Chapter 6  
Hogsmeade**_

Harry dumped his bag onto the floor and flopped onto the lounge in front of the fire laid his heads back and closed his eyes. Ron, exhausted from their prac lesson with Lupin, collapsed into his favourite chair while Hermione lay down on the lounge with Harry her head in his lap while she watched the fire flickering, her eyes getting heavier by the second.

"What the hell was Lupin trying to do? Kill us all off or something?" groaned Ron as he attempted to sit straight in the chair to prevent himself falling asleep. He gave up after a few minutes and ended up with his legs hanging over one arm of the chair and his back resting against the other.

"I think he nearly succeeded with a few of them," commented Harry as he rubbed Hermione's arm and shoulder.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" yawned Ron

"Oh… umm… I hadn't really thought about it. I'll give you a game of chess after tea if you want?"

"Sure why not… but … until then…" Ron never finished his sentence, when Harry looked over at his friend he couldn't help but smile to himself, Ron, like Hermione, was fast asleep in the chair.

'_I'll let them sleep for half an hour before tea'_ Harry thought to himself as he looked at his watch and shifted under Hermione's weight to make himself more comfortable. He spent the next half an hour thinking about anything and everything. Mainly about Voldemort and hoe there had been little action since his attack on Diagon Alley in February. That was 10 months ago. Harry knew that he was planning something but he didn't know what. His thoughts left Voldemort and wandered to the fact that he was now a prefect, and the realisation that he still hadn't told Ron and Hermione. Truth be told, he wasn't entirely sure how to tell Ron that he would be taking his place on the board, but then smiled at the though of spending more time with Hermione when they were doing their prefect duties.. He was brought back from his thoughts when he realised that there were many people heading towards the portrait hole, and, after looking at his watch realised it was teatime, and gently started to wake Hermione.

"Mione, baby, it's teatime. Are you going to wake up?" he said softly rubbing her arm again. Hermione stirred slightly but did not wake. Harry shook her arm slightly and she woke with a start.

"Sorry babe, its just me, are you going to come down to tea?" Hermione sat up slowly and stretched.

"Yeah I'm coming" she yawned. Harry left her sitting on the lounge and made his way over to where Ron was snoring gently in his chair. He mumbled something inaudible when Harry attempted to wake him and refused ti return to the world of the living. Harry eventually gave up and walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall with a still very tired Hermione. They had just taken their seats at the Gryffindor table when Ginny hurried in dragging Ron behind her.

"How did you manage to wake him?" asked Harry with a slightly shocked look on his face. Ginny giggled while Ron sat there grumbling.

"It's a Weasley secret, I might have to teach you at some stage"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I Ronald? Just try me!" Ron, knowing he was never going to win shut up and looked at his empty plate, even Hermione was interested by this stage but at that moment Dumbledore rose to address the school.

"May I have your attention for a minute please?" he said and the noise died down instantly.

"The heads of houses and myself have agreed that because the Ball will be held at the end of the week and because we haven't had a Hogsmeade weekend since the announcement, that it would be a good idea for us to have one tomorrow afternoon and evening before dinner, to allow those students attending, all of you I hope, to purchase anything that you may require." There was an outburst of excited muttering at this announcement and Dumbledore had to clear his throat to gain the students attention once more. "You will be allowed to leave Hogwarts immediately after classes tomorrow and dinner will be held later to give you more time to shop. You are of course, allowed to have a meal at the three broomsticks if you wish, but, you must be back at school no later than 9:30, and that goes for everyone. Teachers will also be attending to ensure that everyone is back on the grounds before curfew." Dumbledore then sat down and turned to talk to Professor McGonagall who was sat at his right, as a wave of excitement passed over the hall.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," squealed Hermione.

"So do you wanna go together? We can go dress shopping" said an equally Ginny.

"Definitely! I'll meet you in the common room straight after classes? That'll give us a chance to put our books and things away."

"Great idea, I'll meet you there" said Ginny before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "So, have you thought about what sort of dress you would like?" she asked placing her cup back on the table. Hermione glanced over to Harry t find that he was engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch with Ron, there was no way he would over hear what they were saying.

"Well last time we were in Hogsmeade I had a look around, Dumbledore still hadn't approved it but I had a good feeling about it so I had a look anyway" she whispered stealing another glance at Harry. "I found this cute little shop in one of the back roads..." She went on to describe the shop and the dress which she had found a few months before, which she thought would be perfect, checking every so often to ensure that Harry was still distracted.

After dinner the four of them headed back up to Gryffindor tower, Harry and Ron settled themselves at one of the many tables for a game of wizard chess while Ginny and Hermione curled up in a couple of chairs in front of the fire and continued talking about the upcoming ball.

"They're still at it" commented Ron half an hour later, as he looked over where Parvati and Lavender had now joined the two girls. "How long can they talk about 1 little ball for?"

"Well it's been … about an hour and a half so far" said Harry looking at his watch "I'll give it until the ball starts" said Harry, smirking at his friends shocked expression

"It's only a ball," he said after a few seconds.

"Only a ball?" commented Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"That… I didn't … it's not …"

"Whatever Ron. I'm going to help Ginny with some stuff" she finished turning her attention to Harry, who was trying to control his laughter.

"Okay, think you'll be back down?"

"Don't know, probably not though"

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning then, night babe" he added after giving her a quick kiss"

"Night Hon, night Ron." She said before following Ginny up to her dormitory.

"Night guys" Ginny called before they disappeared.

"Your turn mate," said a disgruntled Ron.

"Huh? Oh right? Said Harry turning his attention back to the game. After many games, and many losses on Harry's part, both boys decided to head up to bed, seeing as the common room was now empty and the fire almost dead.

* * *

The following day seemed to fly for all those students who intended to make their way down to the village of Hogsmeade that evening. Hermione met up with Ginny in the common room as planned and they made their way through the busy halls along with many of the other Gryffindors.

"Where are Harry and Ron?

"I told them to go ahead, and that we would meet them at the three broomsticks for a drink at seven."

"Great that gives us two hours to find dresses, shoes and jewellery, do you think it'll be long enough?" Hermione giggled.

"Well seeing as I already know what dress I want we might just be able to manage it," They made their way across the frozen grounds, through the gates and onto the road that would lead them to the village.

"So where's this cute little shop of yours?"

"Just down here" Hermione replied turning off the busy main street and into an empty side street and into a little store a few meters down.

"Hermione, how nice to see you again dear."

"Hi Amelia, how are you?"

"I'm excellent thankyou, and who is this you have with you?"

"Amelia, this is one of my best friends, Ginny Weasley, Gin this is Amelia Frankum, she helped me pick out a dress for the Yule ball 3 years ago"

"Has it really been that long? Oh time does fly. I'm sure many things have happened to you since then.

"Nothing that you probably don't already know about." Said Ginny with a slight laugh. "What with everything her boyfriend does getting into the papers one way or another."

"Ahh, so you two are finally together then?"

"Yeah, it's been about a month now I think, it feels so much longer though."

"That happens when you are with someone you love, the same thing happened to me with my Robert." Amelia sighed as she photo of her late husband, which was sitting on the front counter. There was an awkward silence before Amelia spoke again. "So what can I do for you ladies this evening?"

"We're looking for dresses for the Christmas ball Professor Dumbledore is letting us have. I came in a while ago, when Krista was working and I think I found the perfect one."

"Well, come and show me then, this one needs to be extra special if you intend to impress Harry." Hermione blushed slightly but hurried over to one of the many racks full of beautiful dresses and robes.

Almost an hour later Hermione and Ginny emerged from the shop after bidding Amelia farewell, bags in hand.

"Where to next?" Asked Hermione looking up and down the street.

"I know this great jewellery shop not far from here which I think would be the best place to find something, it is sure to have what we need."

"Lets go then."

The two girls wandered through a few quiet streets before coming across an old looking shop.

"Ahh, here it is" said Ginny pointing to it from a few meters away. Hermione entered to small shop and after taking a quick look around at the many beautiful pieces, knew that she would find the perfect jewellery to go with her dress. She walked over to one of the many display cabinets, which held many gold necklaces. She couldn't believe how beautiful they looked, but knew that they were not what she needed, they wouldn't go with her dress. '_I need something silver'_ She looked around again and spotted Ginny looking a cabinet filled with silver necklaces.

"Hermione she squealed excitedly, pointing to something in the display.

"What? What is it?" asked Hermione as she hurried across the room.

"It's perfect! The colour exactly matches your dress!"

"Oh wow breathed Hermione when she had reached her friends side and spotted the necklace she had been pointing to. "I love it it's so gorgeous. You're right; it does match the dress perfectly doesn't it.

"Can I help you ladies?" asked the young sales assistant who had made his way over as the two girls were talking.

"Yes, I would like to have that necklace" said Hermione pointing it out "And do you have any earrings to go with it?"

"As a matter of fact we got some in just yesterday" he said as he moved off to another display and pulled out a small black velvet box. He brought it over for the girls to look to look at and Hermione immediately said.

"I'll take them as well please."

"Certainly," said the assistant as he made his may to the counter followed closely by Hermione, while Ginny continued searching through the displays for something that would match her dress. Hermione paid for the jewellery and made her way back to Ginny who pointed out a necklace she had been looking at.

"I don't know," said Hermione hesitantly. "I don't think it would go that well."

"Oh, ok" said Ginny with disappointment written all over her face. They continued to look and five minuted latter she called out.

"Her Mione, what about this?" She made her way over to where Ginny was standing

"Yeah, I like that one, it's so much better than the other one." Ginny agreed with her and they again called the assistant over, who took out the box she indicated.

"Would you also like some matching earrings?"

"No thankyou." He nodded and again made his way to the counter where Ginny paid for the necklace and they left, bags in hand.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny as they wandered down the main street.

"6:40" replied Hermione checking her watch.

"Do you think we have time to find shoes?" asked Ginny with a sceptical look.

"Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah I think so."

"We should be fine then,"

"Lets try here." Said Ginny stepping into a crowded shoe store. They again took to looking the many displays and Ginny soon found what she was looking for. Hermione on the other hand, was finding it more difficult. She found the style she wanted but they didn't have any in her size. She left the shop sighing 20 minutes later.

"Oh well, we'll have to go have a look in that other shop later."

"Yeah, but right now we need to go meet Harry and Ron, it's already seven and we're late." They hurried off through the crowded street and into the three Broomsticks. Upon entering they found that it was just as busy as the street outside. They pushed their way through the sea of black robed figures searching for any sign of either Harry or Ron. Ginny spied Ron's flaming red hair after a few minutes, over in the corner and they pushed their way over to them.

"Hi babe, hi Gin" Harry greeted them as he moved over to allow Hermione to sit next to him, as Ron moved to allow Ginny to sit next to him.

"So did you guys have fun?" asked Ron once they had taken their seats.

"The day we don't have fun shopping will be the day hell freezes over" said Ginny seriously, before bursting into a fit of giggles along with Hermione. The two boys just rolled their eyes.

"Do you want anything to drink?" asked Harry rising from his seat.

"I'd love a butterbeer"

"Yes me too, thanks Harry" Harry walked over to the counter and brought back the two drinks a few minutes later.

"So did you get everything you need for Friday?" he asked as he handed the girls their drinks.

"I did, but Hermione still needs to get shoes" said Ginny before taking a sip of her drink.

"Do you want to stay down here for tea then?" Harry asked. "My treat." He added a second later.

"Sounds great" the three of them commented.

"Great, I found this great looking restaurant earlier. Maybe we could try it out, what do you think?"

"Where is it?" asked Ginny

"Just up past Madam Puddifoot's tea shop."

"Okay, why not." Said Hermione "it might be quieter there." They soon finished their drinks and after making sure they had all their shopping, exited the three Broomsticks into the cold night air. They made their way down the still busy street, Harry with Hermione's bags in one hand and his other around Hermione waist. They turned a corner and Harry pointed out the restaurant, which was called 'Paige's'.

"Oh this is so cute," commented Hermione as they entered and took a table to one side of the room. A waitress hurried over to them and handed out a menu to each of them before hurrying off to another table to take their orders.

"Oh look they even have muggle dishes" commented Harry. "So does everyone know what they want?" he asked a few minutes later. They all agreed and Harry caught the attention of the waitress who came over holding a notepad and pen.

"Ready to order are we?"

"Yes thanks, could I get the Spaghetti Bolognaise please."

Make that two please," cut in Hermione

"I'll have the chick schnitzel with salad" said Ginny, handing her menu to Ron.

"And you sir?"

"Oh, umm… I'll have the fish and chips thanks," Ron said as he handed her the menus

"Would you like any drinks with your meals?"

"Yes thanks, we'll have butterbeers thanks," Harry said indicating to Ron.

"Just pumpkin juice for us please." Said Ginny.

"Not a problem. Your meals wont be too long."

"Thanks," they all said as she walked off towards the kitchen. The four of them sat around chatting until their meals arrived a short time later.

"Hey this isn't too bad, said Ron taking a bite out of his fish.

"What, haven't you ever had fish and chips before?" asked Harry with raised eyebrows.

"No, it's more of a muggle dish." He replied through a mouthful of chips. Their conversation turned back to the ball as they continued to eat their meal. Once they had finished, Harry paid the bill and they made their way out of the restaurant and back towards the main part of town. Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was already 8:45

"I better go look for some shoes before we have to go back up to school."

Why don't we go see if Fred and George are still open?" Harry suggested to Ron. "That way you can meet us up there when you're ready." He added turning to Hermione.

"Okay" she said leaning up and kissing him goodbye before she and Ginny made their way towards the store "See you soon" she called back.

"Harry and Ron watched them until they disappeared into the store. They turned away and started making their way towards the newest shop in Hogsmeade 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes' which the twins had brought to town last summer due to their success in Diagon Alley.

"Oh bugger!" said Harry stopping dead.

"What's up mate?"

"I forgot to ask Ginny what colour Mione's dress was so I can get her that flower, " said Harry running a hand through his hair frustrated.

"Do you want me to run down and ask for you?"

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks mate."

"No problem." Ron hurried back down the street and into the shop they saw the girls disappear into. He looked around for a few seconds then spotted Ginny in the far corner. He rushed over to her looking out for any sign of Hermione.

"Hey Gin,"

"Oh Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to ask what colour Hermione's dress is?"

"Why?" she replied with a suspicious look.

"Harry wants to get her a flower to put in her hair, but he doesn't want it ti clash."

"Oh okay, tell him to get something … umm … white? Yes definitely white."

"Thanks Gin, don't say anything, it's a surprise okay?"

"Sure, now go, quick here she comes."

"Oh, hi Ron" said Hermione as he hurried past her

"Hi Hermione, sorry can't stop,"

"What was that all about?" she asked Ginny.

"I have no idea!" she replied giggling.

* * *

Ron hurried back up the street to where Harry was waiting.

"Well?" he asked impatiently as soon as he spotted Ron.

"Ginny said to get something white, but she wouldn't tell me the exact colour." He said panting slightly.

"Great, come on then lets go," said Harry rushing off, leaving Ron to roll his eyes before running to catch up with him. The two boys hurried over to the flower shop where chose his surprise with help from the assistant. He wrote a note, which was to be attached, told them that he would send his snowy owl to come pick it up and paid them, before walking out of the shop and hurrying over the twins joke shop to wait for the girls. They arrived not long after and they had a quick conversation with the twins before they made their way back to the castle so as not to get caught by any of the teachers for being out after curfew.

* * *

A/n: Well that's it for now I hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a really big problem with writers block. This chapter was meant to be totally different from what it is, oh well its up now. The next couple of chapters are basically finished so I'll try getting them up soon as well.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys!

:::Hands everyone who reviewed a cookie:::


	7. The Ball

Disclaimer:I don't own the song appearing in this chappie, _Amazed_ by Lonestar, I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

_**The Ball**_

There was only ½ an hour before Hermione was meant to meet Harry down in the common room. Lavender and Parvati had dragged her into their room several hours ago insisting that they help her get ready.

"Hermione you look beautiful!" Lavender shrieked out. Hermione spun around on the floor in her dress, watching the silk follow her lead.

"I still can't believe how soft it is," she said to herself.

"Hermione, you look like an angel." Parvati said.

"You really think so?"

"Of course we do!" said Lavender

Just then they heard a tap at the window. Parvati opened it and Harry's snowy owl Hedwig swooped in and landed on the chair next to Hermione.

"Hello Hedwig" she said, giving the bird a pat. "What have you got there?" she asked untying the cream box that she was carrying. She sat the box on her lap and untied the gold ribbon. She took the lid off to find a perfect white rose lying gently on gold tissue paper.

"Oh wow," she breathed, she touched the rose gently before noticing the card with was lying on top. She picked it up and opened it.

_**Dearest Hermione,**_

_**Here is just a little something  
to show you that I love you.  
See you soon.**_

_**Harry  
xx**_

"Awww, that's so sweet!" said Lavender, who had been reading over her shoulder. Hermione set the box aside and held her hand out for Hedwig to climb onto. She then walked carefully over to the window. She opened it again and whispered,

"Give this to Harry for me." Before giving the bird a kiss. Hedwig hooted softly before taking off into the cold night air. She watched the bird fly out of sight before turning around to find both Lavender and Parvati watching her.

"So are you going to wear the rose in your hair?"

"Oh yes it would look so beautiful!"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave it lying up here all night now would I?" She walked over to the table where the remainder of her accessories now lay. She slipped on her gloves on and secured the necklace around her neck and fastened the matching earrings in their place. She grabbed a dark blue robe, which she had bought along with her dress, and pulled it around her.

"Oh, saving the dress until we get to the Great Hall I see." Lavender giggled.

"Yeah, don't want to kill Harry when he sees me." she teased. "Let's take it one step at a time. Lavender could you show me how to put my hair up like this?" she asked showing her a picture.

"With magic of course. Look, hold your hair up the way you want it and I can cast the holding spell while you hold it all in place."

Hermione walked over to the bed where she had sat the box with the rose. She gently removed it from its box and twisted in up with her hair into an elegant bun on the top of her head. Lavender walked up behind her and tapped her wand on her hair.

"Sillgreo." Lavender muttered. Hermione felt a cool chill spending though her hair and shivered slightly. She let go slowly and saw it all stood in its place.

"It worked." she said.

"Well, what did you expect? I am talented in this area you know." Lavender said.

"Thanks Lav." she said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Ok, now get over here so I can do your make up." Parvati said as she pulled out the cosmetics.

"Oh, no that's okay, really I can manage to do it myself."

Lavender and Parvati practically pushed her into a chair and surrounded her with eye shadow, blush, and lip-glosses with some lipsticks.

"Nonsense Hermione just sit back and relax, trust us by the time we're finished with you you'll look even better than you do now."

After much dabbing, brushing, and washing stuff on and off her face, they decided that she was finished and ready to go, already 15 minutes late.

"Ok I'll go down first and meet Dean," said Parvati grabbing her robe. "When you hear me say 'thank you' that'll be your cue to come down okay? I'll make sure Harry is in place to see you."

"Okay" said Hermione who was starting to get really nervous. "Are you meeting Seamus down in the common room as well Lav?"

"Yes, I'll come down just after you." Said Lavender as she finished applying her own makeup in the mirror. Hermione paced back and forth across the room as she waited for Parvati to make her way down to the common room

"Hermione, relax! Everything is going to be fine. You look great! Harry will be totally blown away!" Hermione just gave her a weak smile and continued pacing.

* * *

The door to the girl's room opened and Parvati made her way out. Dean, who was standing next to Harry, dropped his jaw at the sight of his girlfriend. Parvati was wearing a dark pink robe that opened to reveal a lighter pink long halter dress. Her hair was down and flowing. 

"Parvati, you look great." Dean said.

Parvati pushed passed Harry, knocking him forward towards the staircase a little.

"Why, thank you." Parvati said a little too loud.

After her words were said, there was the sound of a creaking door being opened. Harry turned his head to see Hermione walking down the staircase followed closely by Lavender. Her golden brown hair was pulled back from her face and her body was covered with a dark blue robe. Once she reached the final stair, she looked at Harry and smiled.

"Hermione, wow." He finally managed to say. "You look beautiful!"

Hermione just smiled. "Thanks. But really, Lavender and Parvati did it all."

He smiled back. "You really have to stop being modest."

"Yeah, but I just can't help it." Hermione said.

"And where's your dress?"

"Under my robe."

"Oh, come on, can't I see it yet?"

"No, not yet anyway. You're just going to have to wait until we get to the ball."

"Alright, shall we get going then?" He asked holding out his arm. Hermione put her hand through and they walked down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry looked at a board at the entrance of the hall, that showed the seating arrangements, and found that they were seated at table 1. He led Hermione though the Great Hall, which now looked completely different. The 4 long tables the usually lined the room were gone and instead, there were dozens of smaller white tables that held about 10 people, scattered along the edges of the Hall. In the centre, a-large wooden flooring that was raised a little was the dance floor. The 1,000 candles now had holly, mistletoe and the occasional blue rose attached to them. The long teacher's table was still there and behind that was a band. 

Table 1 was at the very front of the room just below the teacher's table. Harry and Hermione sat down where their nametags were. Hermione was on Harry's right and to his left was an empty chair, which held Ronald Weasley. Next to him were Luna Lovegood and then Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, to Hermione's right there were seats for Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown.

"So when are you going to take your robe off?"

"How do you think they are going to serve dinner?"

"Dunno, maybe like they did at the Yule Ball."

Everyone came into the Hall and took their seats and looked up as Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome everyone, to the first Christmas ball. Dinner will be served shortly, but in the meantime I would like to introduce our band for this evening, '_The Wonderers'_." The whole hall broke out into applause as the band stood and waved to the crowd. "Now shall we have some music?" asked Dumbledore. The band behind him immediately started playing and couples started making their way to the dance floor.

"Shall we?" said Harry standing up and offering his hand to Hermione.

"I'd love to." Hermione said as she stood up and peeled the dark blue off of her. Underneath was a baby blue sleeveless dress, which fitted her perfectly around the top and flared out slightly at the waist so that it flowed when she moved. She also wore white gloves that reached her elbows and a beautiful snowflake necklace and matching earrings. Hermione placed the robe on her chair and pulled a matching see-through sash out. She turned to face Harry who looked totally stunned.

"Wow." he managed to say.

"What?" Hermione said.

"You look, gorgeous."

"Thanks," she said blushing slightly. "Well come on, unless you want to stare open mouthed at me all night." Hermione said and pulled him up to the dance floor.

15 minutes later:

"Harry I need a drink."

"Okay you go sit at the table and I'll go get us some."

Okay, thanks hon." Hermione made her way back to the table as Harry hurried off in the other direction to the drinks table. Hermione soon spotted Harry fighting his way through the crowed and trying not to spill the drinks at the same time.

"Here you go," said Harry handing her the drink and sitting down next to her. Hermione took a sip pf her drink as she scanned the room looking for any of their friends.

"Oh look," she said pointing out into the middle of the room. "There's Ron and Luna." She suddenly started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing really, he just keeps treading on her feet. Poor Luna."

"There's Ginny and Neville," said Harry pointing up the other end.

"Oh don't they look cute together!" Just then the band started playing _'Amazed"_ by Lonestar "Oh Harry, I love this song."

"Do you want to go back out there then?" he asked standing up. Hermione smiled, grabbed his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. They found and empty spot on the floor close to where Parvati and Dean now were. Harry placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her around his neck and they began to move slowly to the music.

_**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams**_

"You look absolutely gorgeous," said Harry as they danced.

"You've already said that," said Hermione giggling. "But thankyou." Harry smiled at her and Hermione felt her insides melt.

"I see you put the rose in your hair."

"Well I didn't want to carry it in case it got lost, and I didn't want to leave it up in my room, so this seemed like the best option."

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**_

Harry pulled her in closer and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I absolutely love this song" whispered Hermione into Harry's ear. "It reminds me of you"

_**The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**_

"I love you Mione!" he whispered back. "More than you could ever know."

"I love you to Harry." She said as she lifted her head off his shoulder and wrapped her hands tightly around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**_

As they moved to the music, staring into each other's eyes, the rest of the hall seemed to dissolve. To them it was as if they were the only ones in the room, no one else existed, and it was just them.

**Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**

At the end of the song Dumbledore stood up and announced that dinner was to be served so the students slowly made their way back to their tables.

Harry took his place at the table next to Hermione. Soon the table was holding many delicious smelling and, Harry was sure, delicious tasting dishes. He was serving himself up when he felt a sharp pain in his scar. He had been having these pains for years now so didn't think much of it. However, they were steadily getting stronger and it was really starting to sting. He looked around. There was nothing unusual that he could see Professor Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall, but he seemed to be frowning. The pain in Harry's scar intensified, he dropped his knife and fork with a clatter.

"Harry are you ok?" said Hermione looking concerned. But Harry was in so much pain he was unable to answer. He pressed his hand onto his scar in a hope of trying to subdue the pain, his head felt as though it was splitting open.

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione, "Harry what's th…" But she was cut off at that moment as the doors to the Great Hall were flung open

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now guys. Hehe aren't I evil!!! XD I'll try post more soon. Please R&R!!!! 


	8. The Ball Continued

A/N: Ok I wont keep you waiting any longer. Here is the next chappie. Hope you like it guys!!!

**_The Ball Con't_**

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione, "Harry what's th…" But she was cut off at that moment as the doors to the Great Hall were flung open. Through the doors came a group of black hooded figures… Death Eaters.

The Great Hall erupted with screams of terror. The Death Eaters sent red sparks flying up to the teacher's table. Standing up Dumbledore created a barrier that deflected all of their spells. Harry forced himself to get up. His scar was still hurting but the pain was a lot less now. He looked around and was shocked to see that there were only half a dozen Death Eaters. Suddenly there was a crunching sound. The whole side of the Great Hall was torn apart as two enormous giants smashed through the wall. The students were screaming and the teachers were yelling. It seemed that only Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Harry were calm. They set about getting the students out of the Great Hall. At that point a handful of dementors came through the hole in the wall. Harry felt his insides freeze and automatically got out his wand. Beside him Hermione did the same thing and together they shouted 'EXPECTO PATRONUM' and Harry's stag and Hermione's otter shot out of their wands and fought back the dementors. However there was more streaming through all the time and the two Patronuses struggled to repel them. In the end Hermione's faded and Harry struggled to maintain his. More dementors streamed through the doors at that point. Harry was knocked back as the many of the tables surrounding him were overturned. His patronus disappeared and the Dementors began to close in on the students. Seconds later they were surrounded by hundreds of them. Harry tried to get back up, but was hit with the impediment jinx, and fell back down. The Dementors were closing in and Harry couldn't move or protect himself. Suddenly, when he thought all was lost, a gigantic Phoenix swooped towards them. The Dementors scattered and fled backwards out of the castle. Harry was able to get up and he saw Dumbledore greeting the Phoenix as it returned.

Two Death Eaters had now been subdued, but there was still five who remained. By now most of the students were out of the Great Hall. Harry set off away from the battle taking place, but was blocked by two Death Eaters. One raised his wand and began to shout an incantation, but Harry was too quick for him and he was soon lying stunned on the floor. The other Death Eater then raised his wand and shouted

"Avada Ked-"but there was a flash of blue light and he lay motionless on the floor, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Harry turned around to see Hermione shaking slightly.

"Thanks babe!!" he said gratefully.

The giants were still causing havoc, and the teachers were having trouble subduing them. They finally managed to subdue one of them by all stunning it at the same time.

As Harry made his way across the Hall he saw Lupin duelling with a Death Eater. He dodged a curse and sent the Death Eater flying six feet into the air. At that point Harry saw something that made his heart stop. He had caught sight of the other giant, which was holding up a large club and lumbering towards Lupin at an alarming rate

"Watch out Professor Lupin!" he called. But it was too late. Lupin was just turning his head when the giant brought its club down on him. The force of the blow sent him flying across the room, and crashing into a wall. He slid down limp body falling to the ground.

Harry rushed towards Lupin. Blood trickled down his face from a deep cut in his head. Harry fell to his knees, ignoring the battle that was going on around him. A single pearly tear flowed down his face onto the floor. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from Lupin's pale face, and the gash on his forehead. Every second lasted an hour. Every minute lasted a day. Harry just looked down at Lupin's pale face. He was eventually brought to his senses when a shadow fell over him. A drawling voice spoke, a drawling voice that Harry knew very well. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh dear!" he said mockingly. "Looks as though Potter's lost another –"

Harry however, didn't allow him to finish his sentence. He vented all his fury upon the spell he was about to cast, and sent Malfoy flying backwards. He hit the wall of the Great Hall with a sickening crunch and slid down six feet to the floor, his eyes closed for eternity.

It seemed that all the Death Eaters had been apprehended, but the giant still remained. He was swinging his club around in the air. Dumbledore held his wand high and chanted Frehealah! The giant swayed slightly, then fell with a roar to the ground. Harry felt the ground shake as the giant hit. The Great Hall was silent for several minutes before Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Everyone return to your dormitories. While the other teachers and I asses the damage,"

Everyone started moving off to their dormitories, not daring to speak, everyone, except Harry. Harry didn't move, he couldn't move. He couldn't say how he felt… furious? Distraught? He just felt blank, he couldn't think. Dumbledore came up to him

"Are you going to go to your dormitory Harry?"

Tears had welled in Harry's eyes once more, and he couldn't muster the strength to speak. Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, Remus Lupin is with his frien…" But Dumbledore never finished his sentence. At that moment he had spied the light rising and falling of Lupin's chest as he struggled to breathe.

"Professor?" asked Harry

"Minerva, come quickly!" said Dumbledore, as he kneeled down beside Lupin, ignoring Harry's question. McGonagall came running over as fast as she could.

"What is it Albus?"

"Quickly run and get Poppy would you he is still alive but for how much longer I don't know." McGonagall hurried off and came back a minute later followed by Madam Pomfrey.

"We must get him to the infirmary" she said, as she quickly looked him over. "There is little I can do til then"

"Please accompany Poppy up to the infirmary will you Minerva"

"Of course Headmaster"

Harry still didn't move. After a few minutes he said.

"Why? Why attack today? Why attack now? Why attack with so few people?" His questions came flooding out of his mouth before he could stop himself.  
Dumbledore paused for a moment, frowning.

"I do not know Harry. Unless...."

At that point Dumbledore dashed towards the Marble Staircase at a speed that shocked Harry. Harry set off after him, at the doors he ran into Hermione.

"Harry?"

Harry grabbed her hand as he ran passed, indicating for her to follow, as he struggled to keep up. Dumbledore continued to the Divination Tower. Suddenly Harry yelled out loud, in front of them, glassy eyed and crumpled in a heap was Professor Trelawney.

Hermione stifled a sob and covering her eyes she turned and buried her face in Harry's shoulder.

"D- dead?" asked Harry, choking over his words, as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, solemnly. "Voldemort was here. He must have come to the castle with his Death Eaters, but then come by broom up to the Divination Tower. He then tortured Professor Trelawney." Hermione gasped.

"But why?" asked Harry, shocked.

"Harry can you not remember what happened eighteen months ago?"

"The prophecy," breathed Harry so only Dumbledore could hear

"Yes. However, one of Voldemort's downfalls is that he overlooks things. He did not think that Professor Trelawney would not be able to remember,"

"So all that happened downstairs … that was all a diversion?" asked Harry, slowly.

"I fear that is so," replied Dumbledore.

"How would he know where Trelawney was?"

"Peter Pettigrew," said Dumbledore simply.

Harry felt a rush of anger towards his father's former friend, he swore then and there to get him back for everything he had ever done to ruin his life.

* * *

A/n: Sorry just a short one this time. hope you enjoyed it. I had fun killing off Malfoy hehehehehe.

Please R&R!


	9. Meeting the Parents

Chapter 9  
Meeting the Parents

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything related to Harry Potter I just own the plot.

A/nHi guys sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. Hangs head in shame I moved shorly after christmas then we had computer problems and i have recently started a new TAFE course. So it has been really busy for me. Don't worry through all this i have continued writing this story, i just need to type it all up, hopefully it wont take me too long. I hope you are all enjoying this story and i'll do my best to post asap this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

_Last chapter..._

_Hermione stifled a sob and covering her eyes she turned and buried her face in Harry's shoulder._

_"D- dead?" asked Harry, choking over his words, as he wrapped his arms around Hermione._

_"Yes," said Dumbledore, solemnly. "Voldemort was here. He must have come to the castle with his Death Eaters, but then come by broom up to the Divination Tower. He then tortured Professor Trelawney." Hermione gasped._

_"But why?" asked Harry, shocked._

_"Harry can you not remember what happened eighteen months ago?"_

_"The prophecy," breathed Harry so only Dumbledore could hear_

_"Yes. However, one of Voldemort's downfalls is that he overlooks things. He did not think that Professor Trelawney would not be able to remember,"_

_"So all that happened downstairs … that was all a diversion?" asked Harry, slowly._

_"I fear that is so," replied Dumbledore._

_"How would he know where Trelawney was?"_

_"Peter Pettigrew," said Dumbledore simply._

_Harry felt a rush of anger towards his father's former friend, he swore then and there to get him back for everything he had ever done to ruin his life._

* * *

And now on with the story ...

* * *

After the disaster that was the Christmas ball the teachers he decided that is was in everyone's best interests for the students to be sent home earlier than planned. The students were informed that the train would arrive to take them home at 9:00am the next day, and that their parents would be informed. This allowed time for the staff to attend to the captured Death Eaters as well as assess and repair the damage to the Great Hall.

"What do you think they will do with the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry later that night as they sat in front of the fire.

"Who knows," muttered Harry, who was slowly drifting off to sleep with Hermione snuggled up to him.

"I think Dad mentioned something," said Ron thinking for a minute. "That they were building another fortress, somewhere in Alaska I think he said" he finished as he put down the book he was reading, _Famous Quidditch Players of the Last Century_.

"Well as long as its more secure than Azkaban, I don't care where it is" yawned Harry.

"Come on Harry you should go to bed." Said Hermione getting up "You too Ron we need to get up early tomorrow so that we can finish packing." As she said this she attempted to pull Harry to his feet, with little success. When she finally got him to his feet she turned her attention to Ron who had started reading his book again. "Come on Ron, as much as I don't want to stop you from reading you'll never get up in the morning if you don't go to bed soon, it's already…. 2:30" she said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go in a minute" said Ron, not really listening to her. Hermione sighed and grabbed the book out of his hand as she followed Harry over to the staircase and gave him a good night kiss before he slowly made his way up the spiral staircase.

"Come on Hermione give me the book back grumbled Ron as he made his way over to her.

"Night Ron!" she said handing the book back to him and watching him make his way up to the dormitory, she could hear him grumbling the whole way.

* * *

Hermione woke at 6:30 the next morning to the sound of her alarm. She rolled over and turned it off before sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand, while propping herself up with the other. There was a soft knock at the door and Harry's face appeared around the door a second later.

"Good morning beautiful" he said cheerfully.

"Morning," she yawned. "You're up early."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep" he said as he walked over to her bed and flopped down beside her.

"Have you finished packing?"

"Yup, just a minute ago. So I thought I'd come see if you were awake yet, and obviously, you are," he said grinning at her. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I haven't so I'm going to get a shower so I can finish okay?"

"Aww, but I just got here." He pouted. "Can't you wait a little while?" he added, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Harry," she said rolling over to face him. "If you want to actually come to my place for the holidays I'm going to have to get up or I wont be ready by the time the train gets here."

"Well," said Harry with a mischievous grin. "We could stay here? We'd have the whole Gryffindor tower to ourselves for two whole weeks!"

"Harry!" she exclaimed laughing, and hitting him on the arm.

"What? It was just a suggestion." Giggling she leant over and kissed him, but pulled away as Harry began tickling her.

"Harry," she gasped between giggles. "Stop, please stop" She finally managed to roll away and jumped to her feet. "You're in a strange mood this morning." She said with a smirk

"Oh, I'm just happy it's the holidays." Said Harry stretching out and linking his fingers behind his head as he crossed his ankles.

"Yeah, it'll give us a chance to catch up on all the homework we haven't had time to do," said Hermione crossing the room and picking up the clothes she had laid out for herself. Harry groaned. "Well if you want to fail your N.E.W.Ts"

"I never said that," he replied, but she had already closed the bathroom door, and a minute later he could hear the running water as she got into the shower. Harry sighed as he got off the bed and made his way down to the common room.

* * *

Two hours later the trio were sitting in one of the many Thestral drawn carriages on their way down to the Hogsmeade train station, where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to take them all back to London.

"I can't waif yo get home," said Hermione from beside Harry. "I missed not spending Christmas with my parents for the last few years.

"Well this year is going to be the best Christmas yet, well for me anyway," said Harry as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"You better watch yourself around her parents mate," said Ron with a smirk. Harry's face dropped slightly.

"Don't worry Hon," said Hermione soothingly. "You've met my parents before."

"Yeah, but that was under different circumstances. This time your dad is likely to bite my head off if I put one toe out of line, or at least lecture me." Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, well, knowing my dad, he always was a little over protective." Ron burst out laughing at the look of horror on Harry's face.

"So NOW you tell me, and here's me thinking I was only joking." Said Harry rolling his eyes causing Ron to laugh even harder. Which brought Hermione's attention to him instead.

"So do you and Luna have any plans for the holidays?" It looked like you were both having a great time at the ball last night." Ron immediately turned bright red, making Harry laugh.

"Oh shut up Harry." Said Hermione as sternly as she could, a smile playing on her lips. "Well?" she said turning her attention back to Ron.

"NO, umm… not really, she said she was going away with her dad for a while and didn't know when they would be getting back. Said she'd owl me when they got to where they were going though.

"Oh ok." By now they had reached Hogsmeade and a minute later the trio were climbing out of their carriage and making their way onto the platform where the scarlet steam engine was waiting. The three of them dragged their luggage towards the train. Having caught one of the first carriages down they were soon able to find an empty compartment.

"Do we have to go up to the front?" asked Harry as he settled himself down next to the window.

"No," replied Hermione as she closed the door behind them. "We just have to patrol along the train every so often to make sure everything is alright."

"That's ok then,"

The train was quickly filling up and Ginny, Luna and Neville soon joined them.

"Hi guys," said Ron as they entered and sat down. Luna took the seat next to Ron, Ginny net to Hermione and Neville across from Ginny next to Luna.

"So what has everyone got planned for Christmas?" asked Neville

"Not much for us, hey Gin. Probably just relax."

"Dad and I are going to Australia to visit some family down in Tasmania."

"We'll probably have a quiet one as well, won't we Harry?"

"Not if you have anything to do with it. You'll probably get stuck into your homework, putting the rest of us to shame as usual," said Harry grinning at her, making her blush slightly. The train jerked slightly as it began its long journey to King's Cross Station.

"Half an hour into their journey Hermione stood up saying.

"I better just go make sure everything is alright, won't be too long." She made her way to the door and pulled it open.

"Wait up Mione, I'll come with you." Called Harry as he jumped up from his seat.

"Not that's okay, I can do it, and I'll be fine really."

"Oh, umm… okay, you sure?"

Yeah, I'm sure." She said as she pulled the door closed behind her. Harry sat back down, a disappointed look written all over his face. Ginny Took her eyes off the door where Hermione had just disappeared, she took one look at Harry and hurried after Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, wait for me," she called as she followed her down the hallway.

"Oh, hey Gin."

"You alright?"

"I'm alright, it's just –"

"Just what?"

"Why does he have to do that?"

"Who do what?"

"Harry, with the homework thing."

"Oh that, you know he doesn't mean it, he's just playing around."

"Yeah I know" she sighed, "but still…"

The two girls walked from one end of the train to the other, stopping every so often to poke their heads into a compartment and say hi to its occupants, many of whom were members of the DA, which Dumbledore had allowed Harry to continue after their fifth year. It was this that kept his mind off Sirius, without it, Hermione suspected it would have taken him a lot longer to get over Sirius' death. The trip so far had been without incident so they made their way back to their friends. They entered the compartment to find Ron and Luna snuggled up together in a corner talking and Harry and Neville playing a game of exploding snap. Ginny sat down to watch the game, while Hermione pulled a book out of her trunk and opened it to the marked page. She curled up next to the window and began reading, and didn't stop until the witch came around with the lunch trolley.

Harry made a round of the train, just before lunch reminding the other prefects that they were meant to do the same, while he was at it.

Just before they reached platform 9 ¾ the six occupants of the compartment decided to change out of their school robes and into muggles clothes, ready to make their way into muggle London. Fifteen minutes later the train pulled into the station and there was a rush to grab luggage, the noise of the students exiting was almost deafening. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron took their time gathering their belongings, knowing that if they wished to make it to their parents unharmed they would be best to wait for at least 5 minutes.

Once they had made it off the train safely they grabbed a couple of trolleys and piled all of their luggage onto them. Harry and Hermione's on one, Ron and Ginny's on the other. They made their way over to the cue that was forming to make their way into muggle London. After a few minutes it was their turn and they took the barrier two at a time. Ron and Ginny went first followed by Harry and Hermione. Before Harry was able to take in his surroundings he felt someone pulling at him from behind. He soon realised that it was Mrs Weasley pulling him into a tight hug, cutting off his air supply.

"Hi Mrs Weasley" he said as she let go of him.

"Oh Harry dear I have been so worried about you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to Hermione." He replied smiling at her.

"Oh Hermione dear." She shrieked, as she now pulled Hermione into an equally tight hug. "I was so worried about you all when we heard what had happened. It must have been awful for you all." Just then Hermione looked past Mrs Weasley and saw two figures walking up the platform.

"Mum, Dad!" she called as she hurried off to greet them. Harry said a quick goodbye to the Weasleys before following Hermione, pushing the trolley with their luggage along with him. He stopped a couple of meters away unsure of what to do. Hermione soon turned around looking for him.

"You remember Harry don't you?" she asked her parents as she walked over to him.

"How could we forget?" replied her mother smiling warmly at him, making Hermione blush slightly for some reason.

"It's nice to see you again Harry." Said her father holding his hand out for Harry to shake

"Nice to see you too." He replied taking his hand.

"So how are you Harry?" asked her mother as the four of them made their way towards the exit, Harry and Hermione turning one last time to wave to the Weasleys.

"Ohh.. not too bad thanks Mrs Granger, pleased that it is the holidays"

"I'm sure you are, and please call me Helen, there's no need to be so formal. Michael," she said turning to her husband "Why don't you take that trolley off Harry's hands."

"Yes dear" he said as he moved in behind the trolley Harry had just moved away from. He moved over to Hermione and slipped his hand in hers. She gave it an encouraging squeeze and smiled at him.

"Thanks Mr Granger" he said after a second."

"Call me Michael Harry, and it's no problem" They continued chatting as they made their way out to the Granger's car.

"Thanks again for inviting me" Harry said as they all piled into the white car.

"It's our pleasure Harry." Said Helen "Isn't it Michael?"

"Of course, we've been wanting to meet you for some time now. Although it feels like we already know you, it must be the fact that Hermione never stops talking about you."

"DAD!"

"What? It's true." Hermione groaned as she settled back into her chair. Harry couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself as he saw the look on his girlfriend's face.

Hermione had told him earlier on the train that it would take about an hour to get to her house from the station, depending on the traffic. He soon settled himself into his chair to enjoy the view when he felt Hermione head slip down onto his shoulder. He looked over at her to discover that she was fast asleep. Helen and Michael were having a conversation in the front, but Harry wasn't paying attention.

It wasn't long before they were pulling up into a long driveway, Harry looked up to see a large two-story house, surrounded by immaculately kept gardens. Michael drove up the gravel driveway between neat box hedges. He pulled the car around to the side of the house and parked it in the double garage. Hermione stirred as her father stopped the car and woke with a start when he closed his door with a bang. She sat up quickly rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Harry and her mother climber out of the car. Harry stretched before hurrying to help Michael pull their trunks from the boot of the car. AS they made their way inside Michael called out.

"I'll take your things up to your room honey while you show Harry where to hang his coat and help him carry his luggage up to his room."

"Okay thanks dad" Hermione called after her father, who had now reached the top of the stairs.. Harry placed his luggage down on the floor of the large entrance hall and removed his coat, scarf and gloves. He stuffed the gloves into one of the coat pockets as Hermione came over and took the jacket off him. She turned around and opened a door to the left, which Harry then saw was a closet.

"This is where we keep all our coats" she said as she pulled out a coat hanger and hung his coat up. She then took his scarf and wrapped it around the top so that it would not fall off. "Come on and I'll show you your room" she said, grabbing Hedwig's cage and a few other bits and pieces, and heading for the stairs.

"Is it alright to use magic? Just that this trunk is a bit heavy."

"Don't see why not, we're over the legal age and my parents know about it already."

"Great" said Harry "It'll give me a chance to practice Lupin's wandless magic."

"You actually want to do homework! Wow that makes a change" she giggled.

"Yeah well, it might come in handy next time I have to face Voldemort." He said quietly before raising his hand and muttering 'locomotor mortis' at the trunk. At the mention of Voldemort's name Hermione fell unusually silent as she slowly made her way up the stairs and down the hallway to the right.

She led Harry into the second room on the left Harry's jaw dropped as he walked into the room, which was as big as the fifth year boy's dormitory back at school. The room was painted cream and had red everywhere. The carpet was a deep red with specks of gold throughout as were the curtains, which were hung over the windows on the opposite wall to the left and right of the fireplace. The fireplace had a mantle of dark mahogany wood and had a few ornaments sitting on top. Along the wall to the left was a large queen size bed with a red and gold quilt cover and pillows. To the right next to the wardrobe was another door, which Hermione was now walking towards.

"This leads to the bathroom" she said as she opened the door. Harry, who was still levitating the trunk, lowered it gently to the ground then followed her into the bathroom. The bathroom was quite large _'At least 2 ½ times as big as the Dursley's bathroom'_ he thought to himself. To the left was a blue bench that stretched the entire length of the wall. In the middle of that wall above the bench top was a window over looking the Granger's backyard. There were lace curtains, tied back with blue ribbon. On either side of the window was a mirror, each above a white basin. Harry could see other bits and pieces sitting in various places along the bench. He cast his eyes around the rest of the room.

There were white tiles covering the floor, with the occasional tile that had a blue rose. The same tiles were placed halfway up the walls around the bath, which was on the right hand side of Harry's door. Along the top of the white tiles was a small row of blue tiles with white roses.

Across the other side of the room was another door, which Harry assumed led into the hall. Beside this door was the shower, there was a blue mat lying on the floor in front of the shower and a towel rack, which was situated on the wall between the shower and bath, was holding blue and white towels.

The mirrors made the room look even brighter in the evening light. It took Harry a minute to take everything in and once he had he realised that Hermione was still talking to him.

"-Is already in the shower for you, and your's are the blue towels." She finished.

"Umm… alright" said Harry looking around.

"This door" she said walking over to the door Harry had assumed led to the hall. "Leads to my room, but don't get any ideas, my parents room is just across the hall." She said giving him a fake stern look, before bursting out into giggles at the look on his face.

"Who said anything about ideas?" said Harry absentmindedly, making Hermione wander if he was even listening to her.

"So," she said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Do you think you can manage to unpack all your stuff without me?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, I don't know," he said in mock concern "I might get separation anxiety?" he added putting on a serious look. Hermione giggled before letting go of him and walking towards the door that led to her door, leaving him standing in the middle of the bathroom watching her.

* * *

Hermione wandered back into Harry's room half an hour later and flopped down onto the bed beside his trunk, which was still half full. She lay there on her back for a few seconds listening to Harry open and close draws. She rolled onto her stomach and brought her arms up and folded them in front of her so that she could rest her head on them while she watched Harry.

"Finished already?" he asked as he walked back towards his trunk/

"Uh huh, I didn't have that much, a lot of my stuff that I'll need is already here." She said lazily. "How ate you going?"

"Not too much to go, mainly just the school books that we'll need."

"Just leave them in your trunk for now." she said as she sat up "We'll have a break until after Christmas.

"Alright sounds good" said Harry, throwing the book in his hands back onto the pile in his trunk. He then closed it before levitating it into a corner out of the way "So, what now?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Sleep!" she replied yawning

"Mione, it's only 6:45" he said looking at his watch and laughing "We haven't even had tea yet!" just then the two teenagers could hear Helen calling up the stairs.

"Hermione, Harry, dinner is nearly ready."

"Okay mum," called Hermione, slowly getting to her feet. "We're coming" Hermione crossed the room and made her way down the hall, Harry close behind.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Harry as they made their way down the stairs.

"I still need to do a bit of Christmas shopping, do you mind if we go down to the mall for a few hours?"

"No, that's fine, I still need to get something for your parents anyway."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah I know, but I want to say thanks for doing this, I know what letting me come here means, and I don't know how else to do it" he said just before they entered the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Ahh, there you two are." Said Michael "Could you please set the table Hermione?"

"Sure Dad." She said letting go of Harry's hand, walking past him and opening a drawer next to the fridge.

"Drink Harry?"

"I'd love one thanks Michael" he replied as he watched Hermione set the table.

"What will it be?" Michael asked as he moved towards the fridge. Harry, who was too busy watching Hermione didn't answer "Harry?" Michael said a little louder, a smile playing on his lips.

"Huh?" he said jerking around to face him. Michael indicated to the fridge. "Oh, umm… just some juice if you have some please." He said blushing slightly as he realised what had happened.

"What about you Hermione?"

"I'll have the same as Harry thanks Dad."

"Should have known." He chuckled to himself. Making Harry blush even more. "Wine dear?" he asked Helen as she approached the table with two plates.

"Yes please sweetheart" she answered as she looked to her left and saw him place the two glasses of juice on the table. Harry, Hermione, here's yours" she added as she went to grab the two remaining plates. She placed one in front of her husband at the head of the table and put hers down before hurrying back into the kitchen to make sure she had turned everything off.

"This looks great Helen," said Harry as he picked up his fork.

"Yes Mum, it's absolutely delicious." Said Hermione before taking a sip of her drink "I had forgotten just how good your cooking was." She added as she put her drink down.

"So Harry," said Michael from the end of the table. "Hermione here has told us a lot about you"

"Has she," he said glancing at Hermione who had turned slightly pink "All good I hope," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"She tells us that you love playing sport and are an excellent... What did she call it?" he mused attempting to think of the word.

"Quiditch?" Harry offered before taking a bite of his spaghetti

"Yes, that's it. She said that you are an excellent Quidditch player."

"Well I am pretty good, but the best thing about it is that when I'm up there I feel free like I have no worries in the world."

"Ahh, yes I no that feeling" said Michael with a far away look in his eyes. "So," he said after a second "How exactly does this game work?"

"Oh Michael, now isn't the time" said Helen sternly "There will be plenty of time for that later."

"Yes dear" There was silence for a few minutes as they enjoyed their meal. Helen eventually broke the silence.

"Do you have any plans for the summer Harry, with it being your last year at Hogwarts and everything?"

"Well, depending on my NEWT results, I really want to join the ministry as an Auror"

Auror?" asked Helen and Michael in unison.

"They're just like police." Said Hermione "I've been considering it as well."

"Sounds dangerous" said Helen the concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, well no where is safe at the moment" said Harry sighing and giving Hermione a sad smile.

"We'll get through it, we always do," she said softly, giving him an encouraging smile. Harry sighed again and returned to his food. Helen and Michael just looked at each other. The rest of the meal passed in silence.

Dessert was Harry's favourite, treacle tart, but he only managed to pick at it. After a while he put his spoon down and pushed his plate away.

"If it's alright I think I might have an early night. I'm not feeling too well. Please excuse me." he then rose from his chair and hurried from the room.

Do you think he is all right? Was it was something I said?" asked Helen.

"It's alright mum, there has been something bothering him for quite a while now, I just wish he would talk to me about it." She said still looking at the door where he had disappeared a moment before. "He hasn't had a very easy life so far. I've only told you what's on the surface. There have been things that have really affected him. A lot of bad things have happened to him over the years, more than anyone should have to deal with." Her parents sat there staring at her, she sighed. "I think I better go see if he is okay." She said standing up. "Goodnight," she added giving her mum a kiss as she passed.

"Goodnight sweetheart" they both said and Hermione disappeared upstairs. Helen shot a worried look at her husband

"What could she be keeping from us? I thought she told us everything?"

"She did, but she isn't a little girl anymore. She's growing up" he sighed sadly as he picked up the plates left on the table and places them near the sink.


	10. Attack at the Weasley's

A/n: Hi everyone waves sorry it's taken me a while to update again. ( promise i'll try harder next time.

Anyway here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 10

Attack at the Weasley's

* * *

Hermione knocked lightly on Harry's closed bedroom door.

"Harry, it's me" she called out as she slowly pushed it open. She looked quickly around the room and was surprised to see it empty. She started backing slowly out the door when she heard a tap running in the bathroom. She went back into the room, closing the door behind her.

Harry came out of the bathroom, wiping cold water off his face, to find Hermione sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"You alright sweetheart?" she asked as he sat down beside her with the towel draped around his shoulders.

"I dunno," he said sighing. "I keep getting this weird feeling that something is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, Harry could hear the concern in her voice, and had been around her long enough to know what she was thinking.

"No I haven't had another dream." He said as she opened her mouth to say something.

"How did you-?"

"Mione, you've been my best friend for nearly 7 years, I think I know a bit about how your mind works by now." Hermione laughed.

"Harry, I'm a girl, your male mind will never understand how my psyche works. So anyway, what makes you think something is going to happen?"

"I don't know. It's hard to explain. I don't know if its just instinct or if it my connection with him through my scar. I just know that something is going to happen… and soon. I just don't know what." Hermione sat there looking into his emerald eyes. She could tell that he felt partly responsible for what had happened at the school. Harry looked down at the cream carpet on the floor.

"Hey," she said, placing a hand on the far side of his face, turning ti so that he was looking at her again. "What happened at the ball, that wasn't your fault! You couldn't have stopped it. No one could. Don't beat yourself up over nothing."

"But…"

"No buts. No one could have done anything. If he had been stopped this time what's to stop him doing it again? As for these bad feelings u keep getting, you haven't got any proof that anything is going to happen, until you do you just need to relax. We will deal with everything as it happens. Christmas is the day after tomorrow. What could Voldemort do? All the students are at home with their families and Dumbledore has made this place as safe as either the Dursley's or Hogwarts, there is nothing to worry about. And if you do have a dream or something Dumbledore is never very far away."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just sick of Voldemort ruining my life!"

"I know Harry, we all are." She whispered as she leant in to give him a hug.

"Hey, why don't we watch a movie or something?" Mum and Dad bought me a TV and video player to put in my room a couple of years back."

"Sure what do you want to watch?"

"Dunno, why don't we go down to the library and see what there is?" Hermione suggested jumping off the bed.

"You have a library?"

"Yeah, Mum started it for me when I was in year 2 at Muggle School because they had bought me so many books that they wouldn't all fit into the book shelves in my room." Harry laughed quietly to himself as they left the room.

"I dred to think how big it is now then, that was what… 10 years ago? Just how big is this room? It would nearly have to be as big as the Hogwarts library."

"Harry!" she said with a look of mock anger on her face.

"What?" he asked in an innocent voice, following her into the room that was on the left side of the stairs on the ground floor. "Wow" he said "I thought it would have been bigger" he grinned at her as she made her way to one of the shelves.

"Here they are Harry come and have a look." Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist looking at the extensive video collection over her shoulder.

"You don't have that many do you." He said looking at the 10 shelves full of videos.

"What about this one?"

"Nah, I've seen it already. What about that."

"No, seen it, hated it!"

"Okay then"

"What about _Look Who's Talking_?" asked Hermione picking it up and handing it to him. "I really like that movie.

"Well if that's the one you want to watch then it looks like that's the one we'll take" said Harry.

* * *

Half an hour later they were lying on Hermione's bed with a bowl of popcorn between them and drinks sitting nearby.

"So what's this movie about again?" Harry asked as the previews began and Hermione chucked the remote on the bed next to her.

"It's about a woman who is having an affair and becomes pregnant. This guys cheats on her with someone else. She takes a taxi to the hospital when she is in labour and the driver becomes the babysitter…"

"Okay I think it would be easer for me just to watch it." he laughed.

"Hmmm…. You're probably right. Plus knowing me I'd give away the ending." said Hermione as she put a piece a popcorn in her mouth.

"Shh… it's starting" said Harry as he readjusted the blanket over them.

* * *

2 hours late (Approx)

* * *

"Harry" said Hermione between kisses.

"Yeah"

"I think the movies' finished"

"So?"

"So, that means it's getting late and my parents like to check on me my first couple nights back." Harry stopped kissing her and sat up slightly, leaning on his elbow.

"But you're 17"

"Yeah I no, it's just their way of showing me that they still love me I guess," sighing Harry sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I think I might go have a shower and go to bed then," he said turning to look at her.

"All right"

"Night babe, I'll see you in the morning" he said standing up and starting to walk towards the bathroom they shared.

"Hey," she said sitting up suddenly and crawling to the end of the bed "Where's my goodnight kiss?" she said pouting slightly. Harry walked back over to her and she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he kissed her.

"Night sweetheart, I love you" Harry whispered into her ear as she removed her arms from around his neck.

"Love you too," she said as she watched him walk across the room to the bathroom door. Once she could hear the water running in the shower she walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of pyjamas to change into. She was just climbing into bed when she heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" she called as she pulled the blankets up over her legs.

"Hey Pumpkin." Her father said as he stuck his head into the room

"Hey Daddy"

"I just thought I'd pop in and see that everything was all right and to say goodnight."

"Everything's fine Dad, goodnight and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night sweetheart." He said quietly as he begun to close the door "Oh I almost forgot, is everything all right with Harry?"

"Yeah, he just feels responsible for what happened at school."

"There was nothing he, or anyone else, could have done. From what Dumbledore has told us he did the best he could under the circumstances."

"Yeah, that's what I was telling him earlier." She said sighing, "He'll be all right in a while, he just needs time, he always does."

"I'm sure he will be," said her father. "Well goodnight sweetheart."

"Yeah night Dad," Hermione's Dad closed the door and she picked up her book. An hour later she had turned off her light and was fast asleep.

* * *

2am Christmas Eve

* * *

Death eaters were swarming through the entire house, he could hear someone screaming above him. He was walking slowly from room to room, looking at the destruction with satisfaction. Suddenly he saw two Death Eaters dragging a struggling red head towards him.

"Where is he?" Harry heard himself say, except it wasn't his voice that escaped his lips.

"Where's who?" the red head asked defiantly, although Harry could see them trembling in fear at the sight of him.

"Don't act smart with me fool, now, where is he?" Voldemort asked in a more threatening voice. Harry could see the drops of sweat on the red heads forehead. He could tell that they were terrified, but he also knew that they would never give in to Voldemort and reveal where he was, even if he killed them.

"He's not here, he's still at school."

"DON"T LIE TO ME! Voldemort roared before whipping out his wand and pointing it right at the red heads chest. "Crucio" he said viciously.

"NOOOO, RON!" Harry could feel himself being shaken awake; he sat up suddenly, barely missing hitting his head on Hermione's, Voldemort's laughter still ringing in his ears. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, a scared look on her face.

"Harry?" Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Dumbledore, quick we need to find Dumbledore" he said quickly lifting the sheets off him and getting to his feet.

"What's happened Harry?"

"Voldemort attacked the Weasley's house," he said seriously "He … he used crucio on Ron when he wouldn't tell him where I was." Hermione gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. "How can we get an urgent message to Dumbledore?" Hermione raced from the room and came back a moment later with a small pot filled with green powder.

"Here, Dumbledore connected our rooms to his office only, just in case, it's also password protected"

"Okay, what's the password?"

"Yours is Fawks"

"Okay thanks" Harry took a small pinch of the powder and threw it into the fireplace. Flames instantly erupted before Harry had a chance to say anything; he glanced back at Hermione who was biting her lower lip before stepping into the flames. He was spinning for a while before he heard a voice say "Password"

"Fawks" he coughed and then came crashing out onto the hard floor of the Headmasters office.

"PROFESSOR?" Harry shouted after taking in his surroundings "Professor Dumbledore are you here?"

"What do you want boy?" asked one of the many portraits grumpily.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore, it's urgent, Voldemort has attacked again!" said Harry quickly.

"He has gone to the kitchens for some hot chocolate." Said another portrait, "Wait here while I go find him for you." He added.

"Thanks" said Harry before the old headmaster disappeared. Harry soon began pacing the room impatiently checking his watch every few seconds. Harry stopped suddenly when he heard someone coming up the stairs then Dumbledore came bursting into the room, a steaming mug clutched in his right hand.

"Harry, what's happened?"

"It's Voldemort professor, he attacked the Burrow looking for me."

"When?"

"NOW!"

"All right," he said before picking up a small box of floo powder off the mantle, he threw a small pinch into the fireplace and green flames suddenly erupted. He called out for Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few seconds later his head appeared in the middle of the flames.

"Sorry to disturb you Kingsley but we have a problem. Voldemort has attacked the Burrow, you need to get a team out there immediately."

"The Weasley's? On my way. I'll gather a team and we'll be there ASAP."

"Harry, Hermione and I shall meet you there shortly" With that Kingsley's head disappeared from the fire and Dumbledore threw another pinch of floo powder into the flames. "Granger residence" green flames shot up into the fireplace once more "Go and tell Hermione to get ready to leave in 5 minutes, you better get changed as well, I'll be there as soon as I can" Harry nodded and stepped into the flames, when he emerged at the other end he called for Hermione who came running from the bathroom completely dressed.

"Well no need to tell you to get dressed" said Harry "Dumbledore will be here in anytime."

"Ok, I'm going to tell my parents what's going on"

"All right I'm going to get dressed" he said as he watched Hermione walk over to the door that connected his room with the hall. He stood there for a second thinking before he remembered what he was meant to be doing and hurried over to his wardrobe.

* * *

Hermione left Harry standing in the middle of his room as she hurried down the room to her parent's room. She listened at the door for a second. She couldn't hear anything so she knocked lightly on the wooden door as she slowly pushed it open.

"Mum? Dad?" she asked hesitantly as she walked in

* * *

Meanwhile back in Harry's room

* * *

Harry pulled a jumper over his head and made for his shoes and socks when there was a burst of flames and Dumbledore came spinning out of the fire.

"Are you both ready?"

"Hermione is just in with her parents letting them know what is going on"

"You should go get her we need to get going"

"Are the Weasley's all right?"

"Yes the Death Eaters have left but we still must hurry" Harry nodded and hurried from the room. He walked down the hall to where he saw the open door and could hear Hermione's voice. He poked his head around the door and saw her parents sitting up in bed and Hermione standing next to her mother.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry," she said turning around.

"Dumbledore's here" he said pushing the door open wider

"Okay, I'm coming, we won't be too long I promise."

"Wait a minute" said Michael "Are you sure it is safe?"

"Yeah Dumbledore said all the Death Eaters have left" said Harry.

"I want to talk with him before you go" said Helen climbing out of bed and grabbing her dressing gown. She followed Harry and Hermione down the hall to Harry's room where Dumbledore was making alterations to the floo connection.

"Ahh, Mrs Granger, how nice to see you again." Said Dumbledore when they walked in to the room.

"Why thankyou," she said smiling at the old man "I just wanted to say that if my husband and I can do anything to help we are more than happy to, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thankyou, I'm sure the Weasley's will be very happy to hear that. Now you two, we really must get over there. I shall have them back as soon as possible Mrs Granger." 30 seconds later the three of them had disappeared in to the fire.

* * *

A/n: Well there it was. Please R&R I shall try get the next post up soon. In fact i think i shall go and start typing it up now XD 


	11. The Aftermath

A/N: Hi guys, I'm sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been busy with TAFE and workplacement and have been sick over the last week with nothing much to do so i took the time to type some more up for you )

You'll be pleased to know that Chapter 12 is very near finished so i will try not to leave it another 3 months before i update again!

Hope you like this chappie and again I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Now, on with the story.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 11

_**The Aftermath**_

Harry's world was spinning and all of a sudden he was thrown out of the fireplace into the Weasley's half destroyed kitchen. He looked around and soon spotted the Weasley family and many members if the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had hurried over to Arthur who was comforting a sobbing Molly. Hermione had hurried over to Ginny as soon as she came in behind Dumbledore.

"Ginny! Are you all right? Where's Ron? Is he all right?" she gushed as she hugged her sobbing friend.

"Oh Hermione!" she said through her tears. "It was awful. He came and he …"

"Yeah I know, Harry saw it all." She finished quietly "Is Ron all right?"

"Yeah he's in the lounge room on the couch; one of the order who is a mediwitch is looking after him. If they had arrived just a few minuted later …"

"Shhh! It's all over now." Hermione soothed rubbing a hand through Ginny hair as she sobbed on Hermione's shoulder.

* * *

Harry was looking slowly around the room after a minute he slowly made his way over to where Dumbledore was talking with Mr and Mrs Weasley. 

"Mrs Weasley?"

"Oh Harry dear!" she gushed, standing up and hurrying over to pull him into a bone breaking hug.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley" he said quietly once she let go of him enough for him to breathe.

"Oh Harry, call me Molly, and it wasn't your fault!"

"But he was looking for me!"

"And it was a good thing you were staying at Hermione's" said Mr Weasley. "Who knows what could have happened otherwise." Harry smiled at Arthur thankfully.

"What's going to happen now Professor?" he asked turning towards Dumbledore. "Where are they going to stay while the burrow is being rebuilt?" Hermione and Ginny had wondered over during the discussion and Hermione now spoke up.

"Sir? Why don't they come stay with us? My parents said if there was anything they could do …. And we have plenty of room. I could floo home and ask them if you want me to."

"Oh Hermione we couldn't, we'd be too much trouble, what with 6 of us."

"Don't be silly Mrs Weasley! You would be no trouble at all. Plus, we would all be able to have Christmas together."

"All right Miss Granger. You floo home and have a talk to your parents and you know where I am if you need me" said Dumbledore handing her a small bag of floo powder. "Now I must have a talk to the order."

"Thank you sir, I'll try not to be too long." She said smiling up at the old man, then, after giving Harry a quick goodbye kiss, she hurried across the room and disappeared into the fire. Once Hermione had left Harry turned his attention to Ginny. She still had tears running down her cheeks and Harry pulled her into a tight hug, still believing that this was his fault, and his alone. Ginny wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her head into his chest and began sobbing harder than she had so far that night. Harry just stood there holding her for a few minutes a hand running up and down her back. Once her sobs seemed to slow and her breathing became more rhythmic he asked:

"Are you all right? He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Ginny shook her head without saying a word. She pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It was only Ron …" she looked towards the lounge room. Harry noticed this and let go of her and slowly walked towards the door. Inside he could see Ron lying on the lounge and a mediwitch leaning over him giving him various potions, which were scattered all around her.

"Is he going to be all right?" He asked from the doorway. The young woman jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around quickly.

"Oh, it's only you Harry! Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack." she joked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you …. Err … I don't believe I know your name." he said as he entered the room and walked over to them

"Isabelle, Isabelle Bradley, pleased to finally meet you Harry" she said as she extended her hand for Harry to shake.

"You too" he said as he shook it. How are you feeling mate?" he asked, turning his attention to Ron.

"Like I've been hit by a bus"

"I'm so sorry mate this is all my fault." said Harry beginning to pace and running a hand through his hair.

"Don't be daft mate, that… that … 'thing' is a total maniac" Harry couldn't help but laugh. Fred and George appeared in the doorway next to Ginny at that moment.

"Hey Gin" said Fred as he wrapped his little sister in a tight hug.

"How are you?" asked George.

"Not to bad considering" replied Ginny giving them both a weak smile.

"How is he?" asked Fred indicating Ron.

"He'll be fine in a few days" said Harry walking over to them "How are you guys?"

"We weren't here; we were working late to finish our Christmas orders so that we didn't have to go in today" muttered George as he looked around the mess that was once their home.

"Yeah, we only just got home, Dumbledore sent us an owl. We got it just as we were locking up" added Fred, finally letting go of Ginny. There was a sudden whoosh and Hermione appeared in the fire, followed closely by her parents.

"Oh my," exclaimed Helen as she looked around the once cosy kitchen

Helen, Michael." called Arthur from across the room as he hurried over to shake their hands.

"Arthur, how are you? Is everyone all right?" asked Michael.

"I'm fine, luckily Ron was the only one who was hurt and he'll be fine in a few days, he just needs to rest."

Hermione mentioned that you and your family need somewhere to stay for a while commented Helen.

"Well … err … as you can see … our house" said Arthur looking around sadly.

"You must stay with us!" she insisted "It would be no trouble at all."

"Well … I … umm …" stammered Mr Weasley "Thankyou"

"It is least we can do after what you have dome for our Hermione over the last few years."

"I'll go tell Molly," Mr Weasley then hurried off to tell his wife the good news.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

"Come on you lot. You need to get some sleep" said Molly walking up to her 4 children, Harry and Hermione. Helen is going to make up some rooms for us all. I want you to go help her then go to bed!" 

But what about you and Dad?" said Ginny climbing to her feet and hugging her mum.

"We'll be along shortly. There are a few more things we need to sort out first" Molly answered hugging her only daughter tightly.

"Can't we help?" asked George.

"No, now off you go. Helen is waiting for you/" The Weasley children grudgingly made their way to the fireplace, Fred and George supporting Ron between them, Harry and Hermione following.

* * *

Due to the magic which had been placed on the Burrow, the damage was not nearly as bad as it could have been. The upper floors were still standing, although no one was quite sure how or for how long. Once the group made their way back to the Granger's Arthur made his way carefully upstairs to assess the damage. He slowly and cautiously made his way into the master bedroom. He could see that much of the furniture had some sort of damage. He began searching to see if anything could be salvaged when he came across a large bad of brightly wrapped gifts which Molly had been planning to place under the tree later that day. Smiling to himself he grabbed the bag and an armful of clothes he had also found and hurried back downstairs. 

"Molly! Look what I found" he called when he was halfway down the final staircase. Molly came hurrying from what was left of the lounge room and her face brightened slightly when she saw the bag of presents Arthur was carrying.

"Oh Arthur, I'm so glad you were able to find them" she gushed as her husband stepped off the last step and she pulled him into a tight hug before kissing him.

"What do you say we call it a night?" he asked, his arm still wrapped around her.

"Yes, you're probably right, it's late and it's Christmas Eve, there is so much to do today" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

By now most of the order members had left to return home to their families. Only Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and Snape remained Moody and McGonagall having left only minutes before. Molly and Arthur thanked everybody for their help and said their goodbyes before flooing to the Granger's.

* * *

Harry woke later that day to Hermione lying next to him running her fingers through his extremely messy hair. 

"Hey sleepyhead" she said softly when she saw him smile at her.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"1 In the afternoon, mum wants to know if you're getting up today or not?" she said with a small giggle "Everyone else is downstairs but they haven't been up long. Ron came down about 15 minutes ago so I thought I'd come up and see how you were." Hermione noticed his face drop at the mention of Ron and his family, and the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.

"How are they all?" he asked sitting up.

"They're holding up as best they can" she sighed "The news travelled fast though, they've been receiving owls for the last few hours. Luna sent one to Ron, she's really worried about him. She'll probably be here within a couple of hours checking on him" she said smiling.

"I'm glad they got together, they make a good couple"

"Yeah me too, I hated seeing him mope about the school getting into more trouble than usual."

"Yeah I don't think we need to worry about him too much now, I'm sure Luna will keep him in line."

"What, just like I keep you in line Mr Potter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Granger." He leant down and kissed her softly, they pulled apart suddenly at the sound of someone clearing their throat from the open doorway.

"Oh, hi Gin," said Hermione blushing, making Ginny grin even more.

"Helen wants to know if you want lunch or not Harry."

"Oh, umm … yes please, tell her I'll be down in a minute." He said also blushing. As soon as Ginny left Harry went to get up but was pulled back down by Hermione. "Hey," he cried out in surprise as he fell back onto the bed.

"Don't go just yet." said Hermione, looking at him with pleading eyes and biting her lower lip slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Tears suddenly came to Hermione's eyes and she fought to hold them back, but failed miserably. "Hey," he said pulling her closer and wrapping her in a tight hug "What's wrong?" Hermione had wrapped her arms around his neck and was now sobbing into his shoulder. "Come one sweetheart, you can tell me" he whispered softly as he rubbed her back gently.

"Oh Harry, I just can't stop thinking about what could have happened if you had gone to the Weasley's like you had planned. What if he had …?"

"Hey, there's no need to think like that, everyone is fine, no one was killed or seriously injured" he said pulling back to look into her tear filled brown eyes. "He didn't get to me and he won't in a hurry. I wouldn't let him do anything to let him take me away from you!" Hermione sniffed and pulled him into another tight hug.

"I love you" came the muffled voice of Hermione.

"I love you too, more than anything." He whispered kissing the top of her head. "We should probably go down before anyone else comes looking for us." Hermione nodded slowly and finally let go of him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a weak smile. Harry reached up and wiped away a stray tear before caressing her cheek with his thumb. Hermione closed her eyes and leant into his hand, enjoying the feel of his soft touch. Harry leant in and kissed her again before getting up and moving off towards the bathroom for a shower. Hermione was still sitting on his bed when she heard the water in the shower start running. Sighing, she slowly dragged herself off the bed and made her way back downstairs. When she reached the kitchen she was still wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hermione?" her mother said when she saw her daughters puffy red eyes. "Are you alright sweetheart?" Helen came over and gave her daughter a hug.

"I'm fine mum." she whispered.

"No you're not, please tell me what's wrong, you know I worry about you."

"It's nothing mum really."

"You and Harry haven't had a fight or anything have you?"

"No, nothing like that, just me being silly"

"You weren't being silly" said Harry coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist

"So everything is alright then?" Hermione nodded again, so Helen went back to making lunch. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend once more.

"You sure you're okay? He asked as he held her. He felt her nodding against his chest but she didn't say anything.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is and i hope you enjoyed it... you know what to do now ... 

... thats right just hit that little purple button down there and send me a review ... go on you know you want to!

I would also like to thank Harry's Lost Twin, lucy-lollipop and Zekki for their reviews on the last chapter

Chapter 12 up soon so stay tuned!

Meaka


	12. Christmas

**Chapter 12  
Christmas**

Hermione woke the next morning to Ginny shaking her.

"Come on Hermione, it's Christmas, you're not allowed to sleep all day."

"Okay, okay I'm up, I'm up" said Hermione yawning and pushing the younger girl away from her and sitting up. "What time is it?" she asked yawning again.

"8:50, I'm going to get a shower then I'm going downstairs."

"Okay, I had one last night so I'll just get dressed and meet you down there." Ginny closed and locked the bathroom door as Hermione threw back her covers and dragged herself out of bed. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a warm jumper. Once she was dressed she quickly brushed her hair and made her way downstairs. She said good morning to her mother and Molly who had already started cooking Christmas lunch before making her way into the lounge room to find all the presents neatly stacked under the tree and Harry sitting on the lounge reading a book.

"Morning baby," she said sitting down next to him and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Morning, Merry Christmas" he replied kissing the top of her head.

"What are you reading?" she asked curiously, scanning the page "It looks familiar."

"Well it should, you've read it like a million times." She scanned it again and finally realised what it was.

"I didn't think you'd ever read it!" she said giving him a questioning look. "A lot of god it'll do you now, we'll be leaving for good in a few months."

"There was something I had to look up" he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Why didn't you just ask me like you usually do? Like you said I've read it heaps, I know it inside out and back to front."

"I … didn't want to worry you more than you already are." He said softly.

"Why? What are you looking for?"

"I was looking to see if there was a secret that Hogwarts was hiding that could help me defeat Voldemort."

"Oh," she said looking down at the floor. "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet, but I'm only up to chapter 2"

"Merry Christmas!" yelled Ginny as she came bouncing into the room.

"Hey Gin, Merry Christmas" said Harry smiling up at her "You're happy this morning."

"Yes, well, it's Christmas, who wouldn't be?"

"Me, if I was at the Dursley's" said Harry suddenly. Ginny's face dropped slightly.

"But you're not! You're here with me and the family that loves you!" said Hermione snuggling up to him. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"And I couldn't be happier!" he said before giving her a quick kiss. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Just then they heard the front door bell ring and Hermione jumped up yelling

"I'll get it!" and ran down the hall. She pulled the front door open to find Bill Weasley standing on the doorstep carrying two large bags, one of which was filled with presents.

"Hi Hermione, It's good to see you again" he said pulling her into a hug. "How is everyone? I heard what happened and came as soon as I could."

Come in and see for yourself" she said smiling and moved aside for him to come in. Bill picked up his bags and stepped inside; Hermione closed the door behind him then showed him into the kitchen."

Bill you're here!" exclaimed Molly when she laid eyes on her eldest son.

"Hi mum." He managed before she pulled him into a born crushing hug. "I heard what happened, is everyone alright?" he asked once she let him breathe once more.

"Yes, we're all fine, Ron was hurt but he'll be fine."

"Where should I put these?" he asked, indicating the bag of gifts.

"Oh, just through there," Helen said pointing towards the lounge room. "You can put them under the tree if you want"

"Okay thanks" he walked through the door into the lounge room where Harry had been rejoined by Hermione and Ginny was now sitting in an armchair chatting with them.

"Bill!" Ginny said jumping up and funning over to hug him. Bill picked her up and spun her around, Ginny squealing and holding onto him tightly.

"How are you Gin?"

"I'm alright," Bill nodded and moved over to shake Harry's hand

"Hi Harry, good to see you again, how are you?"

"Disappointed that we couldn't meet under better circumstances." He replied sighing.

"At least everyone is alive and well, and it means that everyone is together for Christmas."

"Yeah I guess," Harry replied with a weak smile. Bill then moved over to the tree and placed his gifts among those already there. He then made his way back to the kitchen.

"Who have we here?" asked Michael who had come down while Bill was in the lounge room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced you have I? This is my eldest son Bill; he works for Gringotts Bank as a code breaker over in Egypt."

"Nice to meet you Bill" said Michael shaking Bill's hand.

"You to sir" Just then there was another ring at the front door.

"I'll get it" said Michael as he exited the room. He came back a minute later followed by another red head. "Is this another of your's Molly?" Molly turned around and spotted Charlie.

"Charlie, you did get my owl then." She said as she hugged him.

"Yeah mum, and I'm glad everyone is alright, how is Ron?"

"He's fine, Charlie. Oh these are Hermione's parents, Helen and Michael Granger, this is my second eldest, Charlie, and he lives and works in Romania as a dragon keeper."

"Nice to meet you both," Charlie said shaking their hands in turn.

"Did I hear … Charlie!" Ginny squealed, and Charlie felt a pair of hands wrap around him from behind.

"Hey Gin" Charlie said laughing.

"Ginny, could you please go up and wake your brothers and father? Tell them that if they don't hurry we'll open our presents without them." Ginny hurried from the room while the others made their way into the lounge room. Harry was still reading his book but Hermione was now lying down on her back and resting her head in his lap.

"Make room you two" said Michael when he saw them. Hermione sat up making space for her father to it down.

"We could do with a little more seating in here couldn't we" mused Helen looking thoughtfully around the room.

"Allow me" said Molly pulling out her wand and in a few short seconds she had conjured two, three seater lounges and 2 more armchairs that exactly matched the ones already there. Helen looked shocked for a second then smiled.

"I wish I could do that, it would come in extremely handy at family gatherings."

It certainly does" responded Molly pocketing her wand once more. Ginny then entered the room followed by her father.

"Oh Arthur, you're up, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fantastic, happy to have the family together for Christmas." He said as he looked around at every one. He walked over with Molly to the lounge where Ginny had curled herself up on. Arthur sat down next to Ginny and pulled her into a hug which Ginny willing returned. Harry had now put down his copy of '_Hogwarts – A History'_ and once again had an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Bill, Charlie and Helen seated themselves in 3 of the armchairs that occupied the room and Ron flopped down onto the remaining lounge, making sure to leave room for Fred and George, who came slowly walking into the room a few minutes late, both still rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Well, now that we're all here, who wants to be Santa this year?" Helen asked enthusiastically. The Weasley's just looked at her oddly. "Haven't you ever heard of Santa?"

"No they probably wouldn't have" said Harry "It's more of a muggle tradition"

"Oh … yes of course."

"We'll do it." said Hermione looking up at Harry. He took his arms from around her as she stood up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet and over to the Christmas tree. She sat down cross legged and picked up the closest present. She turned it around gently in her hands so that she could read the tag which had been attached to it.

"This one is for … Ginny, from …. Charlie" she read before handing it to Harry to pass to her. Harry took the gift in his left hand, raising his right he muttered a levitation spell and guided it over to Ginny who took it gently out of the air.

"Thanks Harry" she said as she pulled at the red and gold ribbon. Hermione had grabbed another gift and was already halfway through reading the tag

"… Ron from … Bill" she said handing the long cracker shaped gift to Harry who again levitated it over. Ginny had now opened her present and they all stopped when they heard her gasp slightly.

"Oh Charlie it's beautiful" she said as she went over to give him a hug.

You like it then?" he asked smiling at her

"I love it; it's beautiful, thankyou so much" she sat back down and took the box off her father. She gently lifted a fine silver chain out of the box; on the end was a silver dragon, with two shining green eyes.

"The stones in the eyes are Peridot because that's your birthstone"

"It's beautiful, that you again Charlie."

"You're very welcome, anything for my little sis" Ginny moved the hair away from the back of her neck and put the necklace on, once it was in place she lifted it up once more to have a quick look before letting it hang around her neck. Ron had continued opening his present and everyone turned their attention to him when they heard him exclaim,

"Wow!" He was unrolling what looked like a signed poster of his favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons, and his eyes were lighting up like a kid in a candy store. "How did you manage to get this?" He asked looking at his brother with an awed expression on his face "It isn't due to be released until January!" Bill laughed before answering

"Connections little bro, you have to know the right people" They spent the next couple of hours chatting happily and opening the large pile of gifts from under the tree. Finally Hermione picked up the last present which was wrapped in blue paper and silver ribbon. She looked at the tag expecting it to be for her from Harry but was disappointed to find that it was for Harry from her parents. She handed it to him, a fake, warm smile plastered on her face. He unwrapped the gift and watched as a thick, black, leather bound book fell into his lap. He picked it up expecting it to be an ordinary muggle book but was shocked to find that it was a highly advanced Defence against the dark arts book. He looked up atr Hermione who had a surprised look on her face then over at her parents.

"Is it alright? You haven't got it already have you? It's not too easy or anything?" asked Helen anxiously as she fiddled with the tea rowel she was holding.

"N-no," stammered Harry looking back down at the black and silver cover.

"Hermione has told us that you are really into that sort of thing. I picked it up last time I was in Diagon Alley gathering some school supplies for her. I had to talk to the gentlemen at Flourish and Blotts and explain what I was looking for, when I mentioned it was for you he practically tried to give me his entire defence collection." She said with a small laugh.

"Yes, the mention of my name does seem to have that effect on some people" he replied frowning.

"I had a bit of a look at it before wrapping it and it looks awfully hard compared to the books Hermione takes to school" she said with a concerned look on her face.

"That's because it is far beyond the level we are currently studying at" cut in Hermione.

"It will take me years to learn all of these" Harry added as he flipped through the pages again, glancing at some of the pictures. "Some of these require a phenomenal amount of power." He said with a frown. Hermione was now looking over his shoulder, and bit her lip lightly as she looked over some of the many spells and curses.

"Lunch is nearly ready" came Molly's voice from the kitchen. At the mention of food the Weasley boys quickly filed into the kitchen followed by Ginny, Michael and their father.

"Thank you Helen, this book will definitely be useful in the coming years" said Harry as Helen got up to follow her husband.

"You're very welcome Harry, I'm just pleased you like it" she replied smiling down at him as she walked passed. He then turned his attention to Hermione who he found was staring under the tree for some reason.

"Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine Harry"

"Ready for lunch?" Hermione nodded and he helped her to her feet, as they walked into the kitchen he thought he heard her sigh quietly.

Harry didn't know how they were all going to fit into the Granger's dinning room, and was surprised to find that there was no problem at all; he suspected that either Molly or Arthur had put a charm on the room similar to the one that was on the tents at the world cup a few years ago. The couple found some spare seats in the middle of the table across from Ron and Ginny.

As was custom with the Weasley family, lunch was a loud affair, everyone was talking and Molly was still attempting to convince Bill to let her cut his hair. By the time dessert was placed in front of them they were all quite full, yet managed to have at least one serving, Ron stuffing in at least three. Everyone helped with the cleaning up, magic being used here or there, the dishes was soon away and everyone moved back into the lounge room, mugs of tea, coffee or hot chocolate in hand. Harry and Hermione however were still in the kitchen putting the last of the desserts in the fridge, and making their own drinks. Hermione was spooning the chocolate powder into two large mugs when Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want your present now?" Hermione put the container and spoon down on the counter and turned around in his arms.

"And here I was thinking that you hadn't gotten me anything, she said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry looked shocked.

"As if I wouldn't get you anything" he said as he rested his forehead against hers. "You would probably kill me if I didn't after all, then Voldemort would get pissed off because you spoilt all his fun." He added jokingly. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the hallway "I left it in my room" Hermione followed him upstairs and made herself comfy on his bed while he rummaged around in his wardrobe looking for the hidden gift. He found it quickly and came to sit on the bed next to her. He handed her a smallish box covered with silvery blue paper and silver ribbon. She took it off him and looked at him curiously before untying the ribbon. She placed this to the side and then attempted to remove the paper without ripping it.

"Stuff this" she commented after a few seconds "taking too long" she then proceeded to rip the remaining paper off, scrunching it into a ball she then threw it in a heap n the floor. Inside was a black velvet box. She opened it gently. Inside the box was a white gold chain with a heart shaped charm hanging on the end. In the centre was what looked like an emerald, also shaped into a heart.

"Hey" he said when he saw this, "I thought that was clear last time I saw it" he scratched his head in confusion as Hermione lifted it from the box.

"Harry this is so gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

"A place I found in Hogsmeade, I bought it while you and Gin were shopping for stuff for the ball" Harry took the necklace out of her hands and gently put it around her neck, Hermione lifted her bushy hair so that he could do it up.

"Thank you," she said smiling at him, and wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him. Hermione melted into his arms thinking,

"Mmmm… I still can't believe he is such a good kisser." Harry suddenly started laughing and pulled back, Hermione's eyes snapped open. She saw that he had gone bright red and was looking away, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, it's just that I haven't told you everything about the necklace yet"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see it's actually a very rare piece of jewellery. In fact there are only currently three in existence.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a … What did he call it? … I can't remember, anyway, it lets you talk to the person that gave it to you, if that person is the one you love."

"But we can do that without …"

"No, I mean telepathically. So in other words…" Hermione raised a hand to her mouth when she realised what he was trying to tell her.

"You mean … you heard …?" he nodded slowly and brushed again. Hermione smiled slyly at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"Surely you know." she said with a smirk.

"No, I don't, it doesn't work like that … you have to want me to hear what you're thinking."

"I wander if it works the other way around as well?" she mused. Harry looked at her for a second, thinking.

"Don't see why not."

"Go on try it then" he smiled slyly at her and a second later.

"HARRY!"

"What? He asked innocently "It's true" it was Hermione's turn to blush this time.

"I can tell you are going to have fun with this"

"Yeah well, I'll be able to tell you everything I've always wanted to say but haven't been able to because other people are around" Hermione's blush deepened but she was smiling all the same. She leant up and kissed him once more "_I love you Harry" _she thought_, "I love you more"_ came his reply a moment later. Hermione pulled back for a second

"Not a chance Potter!" _"Want to bet on that?"_ he thought, she giggled.

"This is going to take a bit of getting used to." Harry leant back down and captured her mouth in another kiss _"I'm sure it wont take too long" "Not if you have anything to do with it Mr Potter"_

Just then they heard the door open and sprang apart, but sighed with relief when they discovered it was only Ron.

"Oh, sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's alright Ron, we were just coming back down anyway" said Hermione jumping off the bed and walking towards the door. Ron placed the presents he had brought up on his bed and followed the couple back downstairs.

* * *

The remainder of the holidays passed without incident. The Weasley's stayed with the Granger's while their house was fixed up and Dumbledore assured them that he would be putting up stronger wards once they moved back in. It wasn't long before Bill and Charlie had to return to work and Ron, Harry Hermione and Ginny were boarding the Hogwarts express that would take them back to Hogwarts Castle, and a new term.

* * *

"It is almost time for the next phase of my plan to be put into action." said Voldemort as he sat in front of the flickering fire, light dancing across his pale snakelike face. "Your son better be up to the task!" 

"Oh don't worry My Lord, he shall not fail you."

"You better be right, or he will not be the only one to pay the price!"

* * *

A/n: I told ypu it wouldn't take as long XP

Chap 13 is ready to go but i'm gunna be away for a while and wont be able to work on the next one so i'll wait a while before i post it.

Thanks to mysteriouscharmand Setoglomper for the reviews! Have I ever mentioned how much i like them?

hehe hope you enjoyed the chappie next one won't be too far away.

Meaka


	13. Kidnapped

**A/n:** Hi everyone!

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this up things have been kinda ...busy ...lately. The next few chapters are almost finished so it shouldn't take me too long to update again.

Please R&R and i hope you enjoy the update.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**Kidnapped**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in one of his favourite leather chairs in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. It was Friday afternoon, the end of their first week back after the Christmas break. He had received an owl earlier in the week from Voldemort's inner circle detailing his role in the coming attack, Voldemort's latest plan for capturing Harry. He knew what the consequences were of him not completing the task, but he also didn't know how he would pull it of, not with that wretched Dumbledore knowing the whereabouts and actions of just about every student in the school. He checked his watch for what must have been the millionth time that afternoon.

"7:30, she should be on her way back from the library now" he muttered quietly to himself as he slowly rose from his chair and made his way towards the entrance of the dungeon common room. He came out into the dimly lit hallway and begun the walk towards the library. He saw her 10 minutes later, as he walked around a corner, bending over to pick up a book she appeared to have dropped, bushy brown hair falling messily into her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little mudblood bookworm" he drawled as he came up behind her and leant on the stone walls, arms crossed over his chest and the usual smirk planted on his pale face.

"Go away Malfoy" Hermione said lazily as she stood up and turned around readjusting her pile of books before walking straight past him.

"That's not very nice now is it Granger?" he said as he fell into step beside her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she snapped as she turned to face him.

"I think you know what I want." He answered, his voice cold as he grabbed her by the wrist causing her to drop the pile of books balanced precariously in her arms.

"Let go of me Malfoy," she warned.

"Or what?" he sneered as he pushed her up against the wall.

"Get away from me!" she yelled as he moved closer, and she was forced to look into his pale, viscous grey eyes. He smiled, not caring that she would have liked nothing more than to run away.

"You know you want it, Hermione!" He laughed an evil laugh that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. He slid his cold hands up and down her arms. She tried to move but he held her to him so tightly that she could hardly breathe. He began kissing her neck and she felt her body go limp at his touch. With every last ounce of strength she had left in her body, she slapped him hard across the face and Draco reluctantly let her go. She hadn't even expected herself to do it, she hadn't been thinking correctly, all she had wanted was to get away from him as fast as she could, and Draco would not let go. For a moment she regretted slapping him, but was soon reminded of why she did it. She could feel hot tears stinging her eyes as she spoke.

"Why?" she whimpered. Across Draco's right cheek was a red marking of Hermione's hand. His sharp eyes bore into hers with such an angry, insensitive, and thoughtless glare that it was utterly frightening. Hermione had never seen such a mad glint in his eyes through all the years that they'd gone to school together. It was then that she ran, heart pounding harder with every step she took. Just as she was about to round the corner everything suddenly went dark.

* * *

Harry opened the portrait and entered the Gryffindor common room for what must have been the 3rd time in an hour. He looked around and saw Ron sitting at one of the tables playing a game of wizard chess with Dean. He hurried over to them and sat in the chair next to Ron.

"Hey Harry" said Dean who was leaning back in his chair waiting for Ron to make his move.

"Oh, hey Harry," said Ron who hadn't even noticed he had sat down next to him.

"Hey, you guys haven't seen Hermione have you?"

"No why?"

"I was meant to meet her an hour ago but I can't find her anywhere and I have this weird feeling…"

"It's probably nothing, she'll just be studying in the library or doing her rounds and lost track of time" commented Ron as he finally made his move, destroying Dean's remaining Bishop with his Queen.

"I wish I knew where she was,"

"Try the map," said Ron in an undertone so that Dean wouldn't hear.

"Hey, thanks mate, why didn't I think of that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that Harry?" said Ron smirking

"Umm…. No probably not" said Harry as he disappeared up the spiral staircase to their dormitory. He pushed the door open, had a quick look around and noticed the room was empty before hurrying over to his trunk. He opened the lid and rummaged around for a few minutes before he found what he was looking for, he pulled the seemingly blank parchment from its hiding place and threw it on his bed while he replace all the items into his trunk. He picked up the parchment and begun to unfold it as he lay down on his bed and made himself comfortable.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said as he tapped the parchment, and watched as the ink lines slowly made their way to the edge of the map and the tiny moving dots appeared, along with the names of their owners. Harry sat there for 10 minutes searching every inch of every floor of the castle looking for the tiny dot labelled 'Hermione Granger'. When he couldn't find her in the castle he started searching the grounds, although he didn't know what she would be doing outside in this weather. It was then that he spotted her, '_but who was that with her?' _Harry pulled the parchment closer to his face trying to see it better in the darkening room.

His eyes widened in shock as he read the label.

"What the hell is she doing with Malfoy? Harry jumped off the bed, the map lying open where he left it. He raced across the room and through the door just as Ron was coming in, not stopping to answer his questions. Ron stood there for a second before spotting the map still lying on the bed, he picked it up and spotted Hermione's name disappearing off the side, and Harry running full pelt down a corridor on the 6th floor. Curious, he cleared the map and put it back in Harry's trunk before hurrying out of the dormitory.

* * *

Harry raced down the marble staircase into the entrance hall. He was about to run out into the grounds when a large black hawk swept in and dropped a letter at his feet before swooping back out into the darkening sky. He picked the envelope up and slowly turned it over. It was sealed with emerald coloured wax and had the dark mark embossed into it. Harry hurriedly broke the seal and pulled out the small piece of parchment. His eyes widened as he read the words, he raced out into the grounds leaving the parchment to float to the ground behind him.

"_We have your girlfriend Potter, Come to the Shrieking shack alone  
at 8:00 if you ever want to see your precious mudblood alive again"_

* * *

Ron came running down the marble steps after Harry.

* * *

Harry looked at his watch as he ran, he suddenly stopped and looked around desperately, suddenly he thought of an idea and raising his wand he shouted "Accio broom" As soon as his broom reached him he jumped on and raced at full speed towards the small village of Hogsmeade. _'I hope I'm not too late' _he though as he flew closer and closer to the edge of the school grounds, the silhouette of the shack visible in the distance.

* * *

Ron could see him through the open front doors, climbing onto his broom and racing off in the direction of Hogsmeade and the shrieking shack. He stopped in the middle of the entrance hall, attempting to catch his breath, when he spotted the piece of parchment Harry had dropped, laying at his feet. He picked up both the parchment and the envelope; he examined the envelope first and discovered the wax seal, and his heart beating fast he turned his attention to the letter. He unfolded the parchment quickly, not wanting to guess at what it could contain.

"Oh no," he groaned as he read through it quickly "Hermione!" He was looking around helplessly, wandering what he should do. Should he take the letter to Dumbledore, or go help Harry? As if she had been able to read his mind, Hedwig came swooping in and landed lightly on his shoulder.

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed relieved. "Quick, take this to Dumbledore! I have to go help Harry. Who knows what he is getting himself into." He quickly tied the parchment to her leg and she gave a soft hoot before flying out into the darkening night sky. Ron watched her for a second before running out into the grounds towards the Whomping Willow.

* * *

Harry soon came to the edge of the school grounds. Without hesitation he flattened himself out on the handle of his broom willing it to go faster. The trees of the forest below him were now just a blur and it was only a few minutes until the shack came into better view. Harry slowed down and circled around to the side so as not to be seen by any Death Eaters who may have been wandering around the perimeter. He circled to the left and landed not to far away in a small clearing. He shrunk his broom and stowed it safely in his pocket then cautiously made his may towards the front door of the shack to assess how many Death Eaters are around. He settled himself behind some bushes where he had a good view of the front door.

"He could only see one man dressed in a black cloak and hood guarding the front door, which seemed to have been forced open. Harry moved further around, careful not to alert the Death Eater of his presence. He quickly pulled out his wand and aimed it at the unsuspecting man. As he stepped from behind the cover of the trees he muttered a spell and sent ropes from the tip of his wand binding the Death Eater before he could react. He then muttered a stunning spell and left the man lying lifeless on the grass.

He then turned his attention to the door and walked towards it. He raised his hand and slowly turned the hadnle and pushed the door open. The door creaked as it swung open to reveal the room beyond. Harry slowly and cautiously entered the darkened shack. The first thing he noticed was that it was quiet... too quiet. He looked around, wand held tightly in his raised right hand. He had expected to find Death Eaters lurking in the shadows waiting to jump out at him as soon as he was far enough into the room. "Lumos" he muttered, and the tip of his wand lit up the dark room. He was surprised to find it empty. He saw the entrance to the tunnel and sent a stunning spell into it before cautiously walking over to check that there were no hidden Death Eaters.

Then he saw something else. In the layers of thick dust that covered everything from the years of disuse the shack had endured, he saw a few sets of footprints going up the stairs. He wasted no time. Running up the filth covered steps he hoped that he wasn't to late ... if so...

* * *

The sky was darkening by the second as Ron raced across the grounds. As he approached the entrance of the secret tunnel he spied the long stick, which was used to prevent serious bodily harm caused by the whomping willow. He pressed the knot on the trunk and the flailing branches froze, allowing access to the gaping black hole hidden between the roots.

Ron quickly threw the branch aside and slipped down into the hole before the tree regained the movement of its branches. He ran, stooped, along the earthy passageway, a hang running along the wall to guide him. After a few minutes he came out the other end into the filth covered room of the shrieking shack. He looked around uncertainly, expecting to see dozens of Death Eaters swarming in and around the shack, but was shocked to find the room empty. He climbed out of the hole in the wall, wand raised. "Lumos" he muttered. He could now see that the front door had been blasted in and there were wood splinters scattered all throughout the room. He stood in the middle of the room listening, he could hear shuffling noises from the room above and someone at the top of the stairs. "Nox" he whispered as he silently walked towards the foot of the stairs.

* * *

Harry stood alone on the landing at the top of the stairs. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it. Surely anyone here would have heard him by now? He looked at all the doors on this floor in quick succession; he could see a thin beam of light pouring out onto the landing from under one of the doors. It didn't take a genius.

He walked over to the door and without hesitation, turned the handle and walked in. He realised almost instantly that Draco was standing over Hermione, a knife in his hand and a wand trained on her heart. He saw two people calmly sitting in chairs by the fire, a man with a silver hand and a woman with long black hair.

* * *

Ron silently made his way up the filth-covered stairs, wand clutched tightly in his right hand. He was on the second step when he saw a door open and light flood the second floor landing. He could make out the form of Harry walking into the room, the ray of light thinned as the door begun to swing shut behind him. Ron hurried up the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. He made it to the landing and creeped over to the door.

"Harry!" exclaimed a happy voice from inside, a voice he recognised, but couldn't place. He crept closer and placed an ear to the opening so as to hear better. "Please sit down." The voice commanded

"Let her go, Wormtail... or else..." he heard Harry threaten.

Harry used every ounce of strength he had to stop himself attacking Wormtail and controlling his magic; he couldn't do it while Malfoy had his wand pointed at Hermione.

"Aww, what's the little baby Potter going to do?" mocked Bellatrix in her babyish voice.

"I'm afraid not, Harry. You see, as long as we have her," he nodded towards Hermione, "You can't do anything to us." Wormtail smiled as if this settled everything. Harry felt his anger increase ten fold. "Do you realise this is the very room where we met in your third year, where you first met Sirius." If Harry was angry a second ago, it was nothing compared to the anger raging through him now.

"Don't-you-dare-talk-about-him." He said through gritted teeth, his hands balled into fists at his side.

"It was a shame how he died, just terrible. Do you know I felt a bit sorry when Bellatrix here told me what had happened?"

"That stupid Mudblood loving cousin of mine had it coming for a long time," sneered Bellatrix.

"But that is all in the past. I am to take you to My Lord." Bellatrix took a step forward, wand raised.

That was enough for him. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Wormtail. "Stupefy!" The curse flew out of Harry's wand and rocketed through the air towards Wormtail. It was about to hit him when suddenly he raised his silver arm and the curse seemed to be absorbed into it. It glowed red for a second and then became silver once more. Harry was confused for a moment, but that feeling soon gave way to hatred.

"Tut, tut, Harry. I'm afraid your friend here will pay for that." He nodded towards Draco.

Malfoy didn't react for a moment, but then. "Crucio!" He fired the most painful curse known at Hermione. Harry could see her open her eyes and then suddenly her screams filled the room.

"NO, HERMIONE! YOU BASTARD MALFOY." Harry raised his wand just as a stream of red light shot past him and hit Malfoy square in the chest sending him flying backwards into the wall. Shocked, Harry wheeled around to spy Ron standing in the doorway, wand raised, and face white.

"Harry look out" he cried. Harry ducked as two beams of red light went sailing over his head. He swivelled back around but a disarming charm fired by Bellatrix hit him in the face and shoved him backwards into Ron.

"Uuff," was all they both said as they hit the door, which clicked shut under their combined weight. Ron's wand went sailing across the floor and Harry's was now in Wormtail's possession.

Harry looked over at Hermione. She was awake now tears were in her eyes. She was terrified, he could tell. He tried to tell her everything was going to be all right, tried to say it with his eyes. But then Wormtail moved over to her, a wand trained on both Harry and Hermione. She passed out again, holding her stomach. He could hear Ron shuffling around next to him and could see Bellatrix's wand trained on him.

"How should she die, Harry?"

His anger rising again, he raised his arms. "STUPEFY." he shouted hoping that he had enough control over his wandless magic for it to work. Two jets of bright red light shot out of his hands. One shot straight at Wormtail's chest, while the other was aimed at Bellatrix. Both jets were lightning fast and extremely powerful.

Wormtail smiled and lazily raised his silver arm. The curse hit it hard. At first Harry thought that once again it had been absorbed, but no. He saw Wormtail struggling with this one. His silver arm glowed red and then Wormtail forced it back to silver, but the red returned, again Wormtail forced it back. This time it stayed silver, he had stopped the curse, just, but it had taken a lot out of him. He was panting heavily and exhaustion was evident, Bellatrix on the other hand had been too close and had no time to raise a shield, she was now lying unconscious on the floor

Harry didn't waste his chance. "Expelliarmus!" he cried. This spell hit Wormtail and knocked him back against the wall. Harry's wand flew from Pettigrew's hand and into his own.

That was all Wormtail would take. With one last fearful look at Harry, he disapparated with a small pop! Forgetting about him in an instant, Harry rushed over to Hermione on the bed.

"Hermione!" he cried, kneeling down next to her. "Mione, speak to me please. Are you alright?" Hermione tried to sit up, holding her head and nodding but fainted back. "Don't worry babe! I'll get you back to the castle, everything is going to be fine, I promise!" he said to her unconscious body as he picked her up off the bed. As he turned around he saw Ron picking up their wands.

"You all right mate?"

Yeah, Hermione?"

"I don't know, she fainted when she tried to sit up. I need to get her back to the castle quick." He said as he hurried past Ron and on to the landing. He raced down the stairs as fast as he could.

"It'll take to long to carry her all the way back, even if we took turns carrying her." said Ron as he came down the stairs behind him. Harry looked around, not knowing what to do.

"I'll have to take her on my firebolt" Harry said suddenly

"But what if she falls?" Harry glared at him.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to let her fall?"

"Oh… err… I guess not…"

"Good. I'll meet you back at the castle." Harry ran from the shack, Hermione still lying unconscious in his arms. As soon as he rached the clearing in front of the shack he pulled his firebolt out of his pocket. He resized and mounted it quickly pulling Hermione on in front of him and holding her tightly he raced off as fast as he could towards the castle in the distance.

5 minutes later he dismounted his Firebolt and, with the unconscious Hermione tight in his arms, hurried up the marble staircase. Just as he reached the second floor landing McGonagall came walking around the corner.

"Potter! What is going on he-"

"Sorry Professor" panted Harry rushing past her "Have to … get Hermione … to the hospital wing!"

"What on earth happened?" asked McGonagall hurrying after him

"Death Eaters… Draco … Crucio" was all he said. McGonagall gasped and hurried off in the other direction, Harry assumed, to find Professor Dumbledore.

He ran into the hospital wing a few minutes later. Yelling out to Madam Pomfrey as he laid Hermione on one of the beds. He began racing towards her office but stopped when he saw her running towards him.

"What's the matter Mr Potter? You'll wake the whole castle if you keep yelling like that."

"It's Hermione!" said Harry rushing her over to the bed "She was hit with the cruciatus curse and fainted when she tried to sit up." Just them Dumbledore came running through the doors, closely followed by Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape.

"Harry! Are you all right? What happened?" asked Lupin with a concerned look on his face as he rushed over and placed a comforting hand on Harry's right shoulder.

"I'm fine, It's Mione who got hurt" said Harry turning back to where Madam Pomfrey was tending to his injured girlfriend.

"I need you to come up to my office and tell us everything that happened tonight Harry." Said Dumbledore, placing a hand on Harry's other trembling shoulder.

"But Professor!"

"There is nothing you can do to help her at the moment Harry, you can return once we have finished. Harry nodded and reluctantly followed Dumbledore out of the infirmary, followed closely by the other professors. Dumbledore silently led them through the empty halls until they heard a voice calling out from behind them. 

"Harry!" yelled Ron as he came running after them "How's Hermione?"

"I don't know Madame Pomfrey is still looking at her."

"Here's your wand by the way I picked it up before I left." Ron said holding out Harry's wand in front of him.

"Thanks" said Harry as he pocketed it.

"You were there as well Mr Weasley?" asked McGonagall from beside Harry.

"Yes Professor."

"Well you better come with us then." said Dumbledore before continuing the journey to his office. The group came up to the statue of the gargoyle and Professor Dumbledore gave the password and they all piled onto the moving spiral staircase. As they entered the room Dumbledore conjured 5 chairs in front of his desk and indicated for them all to sit down. Harry sat in the chair second from the right with Lupin on his right and Ron on his left who was seated next to Professor McGonagall. Snape, deciding not to sit, slunk over to a shadowy corner of the room near the window and leant against the wall.

"Now, boys, from the beginning if you will." said Dumbledore lacing his hand together and placing them under his chin as he watched them. Harry looked at Ron and caught his eye before taking a deep breath and retelling the story for the three professors. He would pause every so often to allow Ron to add his part of the story, and Ron would cut in where Harry was unable to continue.

"Are Draco and Bellatrix still there?"

"They should be, unless the spells have worn off of course."

"Severus, would you please go and apprehend them, bring them to my office as quickly as you can, we do not wish any of the students to see them just yet."

"Yes Headmaster," said Snape before hurrying from the room. Dumbledore once again had his fingers laced under his chin as he sat looking from one teenager to the other.

"Out of bed after curfew, off school grounds, and in the middle of the night." He said quietly "I should be giving you boys' detention for a month." Harry's head shot up in disbelief

"But Prof-" Dumbledore held his hand up for silence and Harry closed his mouth and slumped back in his chair

"I said 'should' be giving you detention, however, I believe that what has happened to Miss Granger is punishment enough. Next time Harry, don't go rushing off into an unknown situation, you could have been killed."

"It would have been worth it, knowing that Hermione was alright" Dumbledore sighed, knowing that he was going to get nowhere with Harry in this mood he dismissed them both. Harry and Ron ran back to the hospital wing to check on Hermione. When they arrived they found Madam Pomfrey packing away the last of her potions.

"How is she?" asked Harry as he hurried to her side.

"She's going to be alright Mr Potter but I suggest you go and get some sleep she will not wake until morning."

"I'm not go-"

"Mr Potter, if you do not leave this room right now I will have to ban you from seeing her completely." said Madam Pomfrey in a stern voice, hands on hips, glaring at the two boys.

"Come on mate, she's right, you need to rest." said Ron pulling on his friends arm lightly. Harry sighed and reluctantly followed his friend.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in bed. He couldn't sleep. His mind was flooded with thoughts of Hermione and he could still hear her scream ringing in his ears.

"_I can't keep doing this."_ He thought as he lay looking up at the canopy of his bed, listening to the gentle snores of the 4 boys he shared his dorm with. _"I can't let her get hurt again … there's only one thing to do!"_ Harry looked over at his clock, it read 4:25am, he sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep he quietly climbed out of bed and grabbed a book before heading down to the common room.

Harry slowly opened the door to the Hospital wing, he looked around to find the room empty apart from the curled up form of Hermione on one of the beds halfway down the left side of the room. He slowly made his way over to her bed, wishing that he didn't have to do what he was about to do. _'It's for her safety.'_ He reminded himself for like the millionth time. _'She is in too much danger at the moment, it's the only way!'_ Sighing he continued the sort walk to her bedside, a walk that seemed to take an eternity.

Hermione heard the door open, she turned over slowly and sat up when she realised it was Harry. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks as Harry sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped her in a hug.

"Mione, I … I need to talk to you" muttered Harry pulling away from her.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Harry" Harry sighed and stood up and made his way over to an open window, where he saw several owls flying up towards the Owlery and the Hufflepuff team having a practice session on the Quidditch pitch. He turned back to the waiting Hermione with a serious look on his face.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?"

"Hermione, I … I think … I don't –" angry with himself for not being able to say it, he ran a hand through his constantly messy hair, and then leant against the window frame.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione again, this time Harry could hear the concern in her voice.

"We … we can't be together anymore Hermione!" Hermione sat there on her bed in shocked silence, whatever she had been expecting it wasn't this. "I can't do this anymore. I can't let you keep getting hurt because of me; it's not fair on you. I'm sorry Mione!" he added in a whisper before hurrying from the room before Hermione regained her voice and managed to change his mind.

Several minutes passed and his words were only just starting to sink in, and tears began tunning down her cheeks once again, only this time, Harry wasn't there to wipe them away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Harry raced from the hospital wing and through the crowded corridors. He raced down stairways and pushed through groups of people who got in his way, ignoring the glares and harsh remarks. He practically threw himself down the marble staircase and out the main doors of Hogwarts into the grounds in an attempt to get as far away from her as possible. He eventually collapsed under the old Beech tree beside the lake, where he was hidden from the view of the rest of the school. He sat there for hours until a furious Ginny came marching up to him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING POTTER?" she screamed at him. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HER NOW? JUST WHEN SHE NEEDS YOU THE MOST!" Harry cringed as she said this, and a tear fell down his cheek and dropped onto his knee. Ginny, who looked at him properly for the first time, saw this along with the look of pain, suffering and guilt on his face, and her heart almost broke in half. She knelt down beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"What have I done Gin? I love her so much and I can't bear to let her get hurt again. If it wasn't for me this would never have happened." Ginny sighed and sat down next to him.

"What's really going on Harry we know you have been keeping something from us, we've known for ages. We just didn't want to push you; we thought you would tell us when you were ready. But now… What's going on Harry?" Harry sighed, knowing it would come out eventually he thought he might as well tell her.

"Do you know the reason Voldemort lured me to the department of mysteries?"

"Hermione said something about a prophecy."

"Yeah, well that prophecy was about me… and Voldemort"

"What did it say?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, no one apart from Dumbledore and I know what is in it. You see that night the copy of it was destroyed, and everyone, including Voldemort thought it had been lost."

"Then how could you know it?"

"Because it was originally told to Dumbledore, who is the only one who can recall it."

"Come on Harry please tell me, if it has anything to do with you breaking u-"

"It has everything to do with my breaking up with Hermione." He sighed again then took a deep breath as he attempted to recall the prophecy in as much detail as possible. Ginny gasped as he told her the last part.

"And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives."

"Does she know this?" Harry shook his head and looked out at the lake. "You need to tell her!"

"But –"

"She loves you so much Harry. With everything that has happened to you over the years she would have to know the risks involved with getting close to you, but doesn't the fact that she agreed to go out with you in the first place tell you something?" Ginny sighed before continuing, "She is prepared to take those risks Harry and you know why? Because she needs you Harry, and from what I've seen, you need her as well!" Ginny stood up, and wiping herself down, made her way back up to the castle leaving Harry with his thoughts.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey released Hermione from the hospital wing in time for breakfast the next day. She slowly made her way through the quiet corridors towards the Great Hall. She walked slowly down the isle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, and sat down beside Ginny who was talking to a group of 6th years. 15 minutes later she saw Harry walk in accompanied by an ever-talking Ron. She caught his eye for a second before turning away and continuing her conversation with Ginny. Ron came up and sat across from the 2 girls, followed a few seconds later by Harry. Noticing this Hermione turned to Ginny.

"I have a few things to do so I'll see you later" then stood up quickly and hurried from the hall. Harry, watching her practically run off, sighed, but only Ginny seemed to notice.

* * *

The flickering lights from the orange flames danced across Hermione's tear stained face. She put her pale face into her hands and cried harder than she had ever cried before. She had never been so depressed., and was surprised that it was because of the person she loved the most.

"Hermione?" a soft voice asked uncertainly from her right side, making her jump. Lifting her head from her hands, she looked up to see Ron standing uncertainly in the doorway to the boy's dormitories, a worried expression on his face. Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and said as happily as she could

"Hey Ron," Ron, however, wasn't fooled. He knew that she had been crying only seconds before.

"Hermione! What's the matter?" he asked as he slowly made his way over and sat on the couch next to her.

"It'd just Harry, nothing to worry about"

"What happened?" he asked. Hermione looked into the flickering flames once more. Ron saw that tears were slowly running down her cheeks and was startled when she suddenly threw herself at his chest and started sobbing. "Hermione, come on you can tell me, I'm your best friend after all, you can tell me anything" he said soothingly as he rubbed her back. Hermione sat up again, wiping the tears from her face.

"He … he br-broke up with me" she whispered looking down at the floor.

"What? Why?"

"Because he doesn't want me getting hurt again. He doesn't want Voldemort to have a reason to hurt me. I understand that … but-" she paused bitting her lower lip softly.

"But what Hermione?"

""I love him Ron!" she whispered, blushing slightly.

"Yeah of course you do, now, but there are others out –"

"NO! You don't understand. I love him more then anything, and being apart from him… its killing me inside. I can't live without him" Hermione suddenly broke down again and collapsed onto his chest. Ron was shocked, he knew that they had always been close and envied their relationship at times, but he never knew that Hermione felt so strongly about him.

"What am I going to do Ron?" Ron was brought back from his thoughts at the sound of her muffled voice.

"You need to talk to him"

"I cant Ron, it hurts too much"

"If you don't you will loose him." Hermione sighed, knowing he was right.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The Prophecy revealed**

A few nights after Hermione was released from the Hospital Wing, Harry found her sitting in the Library, studying with Ginny. He hesitantly made his way over to the two girls and muttered.

"Err… Hermione?"

"What do you want Harry?' she bit back.

"Would, would you come for a walk with me please?" he asked after a short pause

"And why would I want to do that?" she asked icily.

"Because there is something that I have o tell you, something that I should have told you a long time ago." Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny who nodded.

"Okay" she said, putting her quill down and closing her book "Will you watch my stuff for me then Gin"

"Sure" she answered brightly.

"Thanks," she stood up and swiftly made her way to the door. Harry caught up with her quickly; they walked through the halls silently, neither wanting to look at the other. The halls were surprisingly quiet and it wasn't long before they were climbing the stairs to the astronomy tower. Harry walked over to the side of the tower; he leant on the wall looking out over the moonlit grounds.

"What's the matter Harry?" she asked in a softer tone than before

"There is something I need to tell you, something I should have told you eighteen months ago" he said turning around and pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner … I don't know why I didn't, I could just never bring myself to do it."

"What is it Harry?" she asked pulling away from him, a scared look on her face.

"You remember our fifth year don't you?"

"How could I forget?" she whispered sadly

"Yeah, well, do you remember why Voldemort wanted to lure me to the Department of Mysteries in the first place?"

"Yeah, for the prophesy that was smashed before anyone could hear what it was about" she said, not knowing where he was going with this.

"You're half right"

"What?"

"Someone did hear it"

"What, Who?"

"Dumbledore, eighteen years ago" Hermione gasped as realisation struck her.

"He told you it that night didn't he, after he sent you back here?" Harry nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked as he looked anywhere but at her.

"I've already told you that I don't know why. Every time I tried, I just couldn't."

"What did it say Harry?" he looked back up at her and saw the scared look on her face. He dropped his hands from her waist and turned towards the wall, again leaning on it and looking out over the grounds as he recalled what Dumbledore had told him all those months ago.

"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" as he turned he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Mione" he whispered as he stepped closer and hugged her tightly. "Now do you understand why we can't be together?"

"No! Now is when you need me the most" she said angrily, puling away from him.

"Mione, I'm not going to let him keep hurting the people I love because he wants to get at me. It's always because of me. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt again. Being so close to me is making you a bigger target foe him, and I love you far too much to let that happen."

"I love you too Harry, more than you know. I know the risks, I always have. I need you Harry and I'm prepared to take those risks if it means that I can have you" she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry pulled her closer as he wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go. They stood there for a minute in silence until Hermione lifted her head up of his shoulder; she rested it against his and looked straight into his eyes as she said, "I can't live if living is without you Harry"

"I couldn't live with myself if anything should happen to you because of me"

I'm already a target Harry, this isn't going to change that, he already knows how you feel about me."

"But-"

"No buts Harry. And if anything does happen to me … at least I will be happy, knowing that I was with the man that I love, and nothing you say is going to change my mind so don't even bother trying!" she added when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Well how can I argue with that?" he said rolling his eyes, but smiling all the same.

"Simple, you can't" in response Harry leant down and kissed her softly.

"Heh" said Harry softly once they had broken apart due to lack of air. "Ginny was right after all"

"What?"

"Oh … err … never mind

"Hermione?" he asked quietly after a few minutes of them sitting in silence, just looking at the stars. When she looked up at his face he continued. "I need you to promise me something."

"What's that Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Well I know you're not going to like it, but you've got to, if nothing else then for me. I've lost so many people, Hermione, my parents, all the people involved in the war, and now... now... Sirius." he said, trying to keep his voice even and talk over the lump in his throat. "And I need you to promise me that when the time comes to finally face him... Hermione, you can't be there. You have to be far away from that battle, safe and protected. Promise me that." he said, his eyes pleading with her to agree with him.

"Harry, you know I can't do that." she said quietly, but her eyes showed that she was just as determined as ever.

"Hermione, you have to understand. You can't be there. If something happened to you... I don't think I would be strong enough to go on. I can't lose you." Harry said, his voice cracking as silent tears began to escape his eyes. "I love you too much to loose you now."

"Harry," she began, turning around so that she was looking him straight in the eye, "I know you feel strongly about this. But you have to know that I could never be away from that battle. I want to help, I want to fight, I want to be right there by your side like always. It would kill me to think that you were out there fighting him while I did nothing." She carefully wiped his tears away and held his face in her hand.

"Hermione, please." he pleaded again. "I knew you were going to fight this, but there's no way I can let you be there. No one is going to take you away from me. Never."

"I'm not going anywhere, Harry. I promise." Hermione whispered, and now she was crying too.

Hermione moved over to him and laid her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

The next night Harry and Ron were sitting at a table by the fire finishing an essay for Lupin.

"So, you guys are back together then?"

"Huh? Oh yeah we had a talk last night and she talked some sense into me" said Harry blushing slightly, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair.

"That's good I was getting really sick of seeing her so upset whenever you weren't around." Harry looked slightly shocked at this for a second, but after remembering what she had to him earlier that day thought that it made sense after all.

"Gee, thanks mate, make me feel so much better." Said Harry slightly annoyed, before continuing his essay.

"She really loves you mate, and I mean REALLY loves you."

"I love her as well; I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Just make sure you don't hurt her again"

"Don't worry mate, I've learnt my lesson, plus, she means too much to me to let her go now."

A few minutes later Hermione came wandering in through the portrait hole, she dumped the books she had been carrying onto the table next to Harry and flopped down into the nearest chair.

"Hey" said Harry looking over and smiling at her before continuing to write.

**I am amazed  
When I look at you  
I see you smiling back at me  
It's like all my dreams come true**

"Hey" Hermione said, returning the smile when he looked up again. She started pulling a book towards her, along with parchment, quill and ink.

**I am afraid  
If I lost you girl  
I'd fall through the cracks  
And lose my track in this crazy lonely world**

He looked up and caught her eye

**Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And faith give me the strength  
And kept me going on**

Harry could feel someone watching him; he looked up to spy Hermione looking at his essay. She smiled at him before continuing to read.

**You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are the love  
The love of my life**

He could hear someone trying not to laugh, and failing. He looked around and noticed it was Hermione. He gave her a funny look and she attempted to stifle her giggles.

**Now here you are  
With midnight closing in  
You take my hand as our shadows dance  
With moonlight on your skin**

Harry frowned as Hermione continued her attempts to stifle her giggles, a task which she was failing miserably.

**I look in your eyes  
I'm lost inside your kiss  
I think if I'd never met you  
About all the things I'd missed**

Hermione's attempts to contain her laughter failed and she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

**Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When a love can be so strong  
And faith give me the strength  
And keep me holding on**

By this stage Ron was finding it difficult to concentrate on his essay and begun reading over Harry's to find out what Hermione found so amusing.

**You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are the love  
The love of my life**

"Harry, what are you writing?" Harry looked down at the page in front of him and saw why Hermione was laughing; he had been writing the lyrics of a song without even realising it. Blushing slightly he set the parchment aside, grabbed a fresh piece and restarted his essay.

"That was really sweet" Hermione whispered in his ear once she was able to contain her giggles. Harry blushed deeper and continued staring down at his page, Hermione placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her, their lips met for a couple of seconds before Ron cleared his throat and brought them back to earth.

* * *

With Harry and Hermione back together life in the castle seemed to return to normal. With N.E.W.Ts just around the corner the 7th years were studying hard. What with homework, revision, Quidditch practice, the DA and now prefect duties, Harry barely had time to relax anymore. Lupin had them practicing their animagus transformations, while most were finding it difficult, Harry, with Hermione's help, had almost managed a complete change. Since the kidnapping of Hermione, there had been more reports of attacks on muggle towns by Voldemort's army. According to sources he was slowly making his way to wards Hogwarts. 


End file.
